Ash x Five Nights in Anime
by AshFan-27
Summary: When Ash is now beginning to live on his own, he needs money to make. But, the job he does get will get him so much more than money. Original on Wattpad. AshxFNIA
1. Prologue

**Oh, a new member to your cast huh, TaiKetch'em? Well, two can play at that game, I got a new member as part of my cast as well. Everyone, meet the Freddy Plushie!**

**Freddy Plushie: Hello!**

**Yep, this is a new member of my cast so far.**

**Freddy Plushie: Good to meet you all, I hope we can be good friends!**

**Yeah, he's excited to be here. Ironic since we're doing this kind of fanfic. Anyways, I got a massive boner for pairing Ash with 'ANY' girl possible, and while this may or may not have Reader in it, they're not gonna be the main character of the story.**

**Readers: *Start booing***

**Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I know how popular the reader insert stories are, but in this case they're not the only things popular on this site. I've read some other stories with crossovers and they don't have a Reader insert but are still popular.**

**I chose Ash, cause why not? He's already a harem king as of now. It's pretty obvious that he's gonna have a harem in this fanfic and what the harem is gonna be, but can we add to that? Maybe you're a female reading right now and want to be a part of the harem… or maybe not. For now, though, the reader is gender natural, but if you want me to give them a gender, make two readers in this, and/or add the female reader to his harem, I might do so.**

**If you're wondering as well, this doesn't take place in the Poké-Verse. I can't do it in that universe for various reasons. Enough of me talking, let's get into this.**

**Freddy Plushie: Question of the day, if you can give Ash any crossover/videogame-crossover/anime-crossover harem, what would it be?**

**HyperDimension Neptunia**

**Senran Kagura**

**RWBY**

**Sword Art Online**

**BlazBlue**

**Naruto**

**Touhou**

**Cross Tag Harem**

**Smash Bros Harem**

**Freddy Plushie: Tell us what you think.**

**AshFan: Also, how do you want the reader to be in this story?**

**Male Reader (Not part of the harem)**

**Female Reader (Part of the harem)**

**Male and Female Readers (Female part of the harem, Male's not)**

**Male and Female Readers (MReaderxFReader)**

**AshFan: The one with the most comments wins.**

**But enough of that, let's start the chapter. And if you guys wanna see the original, it's on my Wattpad**

(Ash's P.O.V.)

This is a terrible day, cause I again still can't find any job that's right for me. I quit trying to help Mario with his plumbing job cause I do not want to go through or talk about what happened and that one kids' pizzeria place burned down cause one of the co-workers didn't turn the oven off like a dumbass.

I think you're probably wondering what I'm talking about right now. My name is Ash Ketchum, I am currently living by myself without my mother to help me and am having a real hard time finding a job to fend for myself. I do have a few friends that have suggested jobs for me, but after seeing how the last two have gone, I'd say that those jobs won't work out for me.

Don't ask what jobs I'm talking about, just believe me when I say they aren't the best paying jobs… well, unless you may know a few jobs with terrible pay.

Right now, I'm walking around the town I'm currently living in and just trying to find anything to take my mind off what terrible time I'm having as of this moment. I sat down on a bench and began thinking of what to do as I am rubbing my fingers around my head.

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What to do, what to do, what to do?

As I thought that, I saw a man walk by with a yellow stuffed bear that had a red shirt and could've sworn I heard that bear say something. It's probably just my imagination though.

Then I felt something in my pants vibrate and looked to see that I had a text from one of my friends. It was (Reader), an old childhood friend of mine.

_(Reader): Hey, Ash. I know this is probably not the best time, but I want you to come and meet me over at Sonic (The food place)_

I rose an eyebrow, why did they want to meet me right now? Were they gonna give me another stupid idea for a job? What ever the reason, I decided to go and see them to hear them out at least.

_Ash: I'll be there in a little bit_

I arrived at Sonic after a little bit and entered. I looked around for a bit, before a certain someone called out to me.

"Hey, Ash! Over here!" I turned to the voice and it was (Reader). "I already ordered, don't worry about paying!" They said from about across the room as many people looked at them and I sweated from it.

I just sighed and headed to sit down with them at the table they were at. "Hey, been a while." I said after sitting down and taking off my hat.

"Yeah, you've really grown, but I know that spikey hair anywhere." (Reader) says with a wink and toothy grin.

"Right… so, you called me here for a reason?" I asked them with a small smile.

"Just wanna get together and hang out with ya. For old times sake." They tell me, but I don't really believe them.

"I doubt that's the only reason you wanted me to come down here." I tell them with a stern expression.

"Yeah, can't really hide anything from you." They said with a smile. "You're right though, I wanted to tell you something. I know you say that the jobs we suggest aren't the best, but…" I cut them off as I was listening.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. If it's another job suggestion, I'm good." I told them.

"Come on, you didn't even hear me out." They tried to tell me.

"No way, I've had enough."

"Ash, come on. At least listen to this."

I thought about it for a second then just sighed. "Fine, tell me what it is." I just said.

"Great, give me a second." They said reaching into their jacket to pull something out. "BAM!" Then slammed something on the table.

"… It's a newspaper." I told them.

"It's what's on the newspaper I'm talking about." They poked the paper they put on the table while I just seemed unfazed. "Ahem: There's this new place in town that are currently looking for people to hire and I think you could do good with it." They continued to tell me.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really. Freddy's Anime Convention." They told me as I seemed a little surprised to hear.

"An anime convention?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"What would I do at an anime convention?" I asked them, looking a little annoyed.

"Let me tell you about it first. Word has it, this place used be a pizzeria for kids and now, it's anime all around!" They tell me before picking up the paper. "They have a lot of anime stuff there from many anime all around and even have these animatronic characters that walk around greeting people." They tell me while pointing somewhere on the paper.

"Wait, animatronics? Like, robots or something?" I asked him curiously.

"Obviously. Though, they don't really seem like they're for children by looks alone… but, still, almost everyone goes there." They continued telling me.

"Okay, interesting…" I was saying, and before I could say anything else.

"The main star of the place is -oddly named- Freddy Fazbear… but people call'er other things like, Franny, Freny, Ferdy-I-I don't know why she's called that." They told me.

I didn't really understand it ether if this 'Freddy' character is supposed to be a girl. "Alright. Well, what are they hiring? Janitors or something?" I asked them.

"Nope, they're actually hiring for a security guard." They told me as I got a little more interested now.

"Okay, I'm listening." I told him.

"The hours are about five days a week, but you can work a sixth for overtime." They explained. "As for the shifts, they're looking for somewhere to be there during the night." They then said as I had second thoughts already.

"Wha-eh… (Reader), I don't know if I really want to stay up all night in an anime convention." I tell them.

"I know but let me finish. It's not really all night, the shift starts at twelve at midnight and ends at six in the morning. And if that doesn't convince you, maybe the pay will." They still tell me.

"37!" One of the workers at the counter yelled.

"Oh, hang on, let get the food." (Reader) then left me with the paper as I was gonna say something, but they were already gone.

I just decided to pick up the paper he told me about and took a look at it. Where it said Freddy's Anime Convention, there was a picture of an anthropomorphic bear with what seemed to be large breasts. I blushed from seeing it and (Reader) wasn't kidding when they said that thing about it not being kid friendly.

Then I thought, was she supposed to be Freddy or something? One of the animatronics? It didn't make sense why a girl would be called Freddy.

Deciding not to think about it, I looked further down where it said something about night guard for hire. Hours were twelve to six, work was five days a week, just like they said. When I got to the part about the pay, it said the pay was about three hundred dollars. That didn't seem too bad for pay at least, but why would they need someone at night? To make sure they don't steal the animatronics or something?

"Hey, I'm back." (Reader) then came back to the table and sat down with the food. "Oh, you're reading the paper. So what'cha think?" They asked me before taking a sip from their drink.

I started to think about it, I didn't really have any experience with this kind of stuff so I don't know if I should do it. Then again, if I don't, how else would I get enough money? Especially since the pay did seem good.

"I'll… stop by and maybe check it out." I told them as they got a happy look on their face.

"Alright, finally, you decided on a job!" They said happy while I just thought of what I'm gonna do.

(Later that day, Third Person P.O.V.)

Ash decided to head over to the anime convention, and it did seem as though it used to be a pizzeria due to looks alone on the outside. Ether way, he headed inside and went to the front desk, catching the attention of the lady behind the counter.

"Hello sir, and welcome to Freddy's Anime convention." She said greeting him.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could see the manager? I heard about this place hiring so…" He told her.

"Oh, I understand. Please take a seat and wait." She tells him while going to her phone and the boy just went to take a seat. "So, what job are you here for?" She asked curiously.

"Something about a security guard, night guard-whatever you call it." He just told her.

She seemed confused of what he was talking about, then she turned her attention away and started talking on the phone. As she was talking, Ash took out his phone and decided to play a little bit MapleStory M while he was waiting. He was gonna be there for a while… or so he thought.

"Alright, the boss is on his way sir." She tells him.

"Wait, already?" Ash asked confused.

"Yep. Aaaaaaaaaaaand…" Just then the door opened to a man breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. "Called it." The woman then says.

"Wow, that was fast." The boy says surprised.

The man then closes the door behind him and walks to the woman. "Where… *gasp* is… *sigh* my security… guard?" He asked between his breaths.

She pointed over to the chairs while sweating. He looked over and saw Ash then walked over before slumping into the one of the chairs still breathing heavily.

"Uh, are you okay, Mister?…" The boy asked before the man held his hand up.

Then he finally caught his breath and sat up straight. "Sorry, my name is Mairusu Paua. And I'm fine, thank you. I just ran all the way here because I heard someone wanted a job, but I didn't fill the gas tank in my car, so I had run. I think you get the idea." He told him.

"… Right." Ash said while sweating.

"So, what's your name kid?" Mairusu asked him.

"Ash Ketchum… I uh, heard you needed a security guard to do the nightshift here?" The boy told the man.

"I know, After told me." The man then said jerking his thumb to the woman at the counter who waved back.

'Wait, her name is After?' Ash thought a little confused.

"And anyways, I know this seems weird for a job interview to suddenly happen the day you ask about being hired somewhere and all that, but we… well, I'm not gonna get into reasons as to why I'm really desperate to get a security guard right now." The man rumbled a bit. "So, have you been here before?" He asked.

"Actually, no, not really." Ash responds back.

"Ahh… okay, well, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to be honest-AND I MEAN HONEST!" Mairusu tells him in an almost threatening tone as the boy flinched a bit. "Sorry, just the stress from running all the way down here and trying to find a new security forever-" He was rambling.

"I-it's okay, it's okay Mr. Paua." He tells him.

"Alright, Mr. Ketchum. Firstly, I'd like to know if you've had any previous jobs." The man asks him.

"Well, two jobs I can tell you that… one of them I lost cause the company went out of business, and the other one I quit for… certain reasons." Ash told him.

"Okay, and what motivated you to get this job?" Mairusu asked him.

"Well… to be honest, I really need the money to pay for the bills." The boy says as the man nods. "That doesn't sound selfish does it?" He then asked.

"No, no, no… next question: what is your dream job?" The man asked him.

"I actually don't have a dream job in all honesty."

"Uh, okay… what would your greatest weakness be?"

"I'd say, um… well, some people do say I'm too kind so, I guess that's a kind of a weakness for me."

"Okay, and your CV?" Mairusu held his hand out.

"Wha?! I didn't even get time to print it out." Ash told him.

"Why not?" The man asked.

"Well, I didn't think I was gonna get interviewed the second I asked about the job." The boy tells him a little annoyed.

"Oh, right, huh." Mairusu realized. "Well, uh… how about I show you around since this is your first time being here?" He asked as he gets up.

"Uh, okay." Ash just got up and followed him.

The first room they entered appeared to be the main area for the customers. But there walls were painted with posters of many, many different animes and characters alike. While some did seem decent some had a lot of fanservice… and I mean A LOT.

"Mr. Ketchum!" Mairusu says breaking Ash from his thoughts. "Come here." He says with a nod. The boy went to him wondering what was up. "Okay, so firstly, that's the dinning area, obviously. And this here is the show stage." He says gesturing towards the stage in front of them.

On the stage was the same exact anthro bear he saw in the paper with a top hat, black bow and what seemed to be black panties along with two others with're. Those being an anthro blue bunny with a red bow and red panties and what appeared to be a yellow beakless bird anthro with a bib that said let's party and pink panties. The blue bunny having a breast size close to the bear and the yellow bird having a breast size bigger than both of them.

Ash blushed from the sight from seeing the girls and besides how the size of their breasts, they also appeared to have well-endowed bodies that proved (Reader)'s point about them not being for kids.

"To start, you that bear right there in the middle? That's Freddy Fazbear. And the bunny there, her name is Bonnie Bunny. And finally, the last one is Chica the Chicken." Mairusu tells the boy.

"Uh-uh… O-okay…" He had no idea what to say.

"Alright, I should've asked this before, but how old are you exactly?" The man asks him.

"Um… sixteen and three months."

"Okay, just asking to make sure you're old enough. Anyways, moving on." They then continued on to what appeared to be ether the backstage and filled with… a bunch of stuff. "This is the backstage, where, you probably not gonna need to go back here for any reasons. So, next place." They then continued.

"This here, is Pirate's Cove. Currently out of order due to the animatronic being unfinished at the moment, but she'll be out and ready in a little bit, I'm sure." Mairusu was telling him before he began to get a phone call and looked at his phone before sighing. "Give me a second, sir." He walked to the dinning area. "Hey, Scott, how're ya doing?"

While the call was going on, Ash got a bit curious and walked closer to the curtain of the cove. He saw it was open a bit and looked through the crack. But he saw nothing, but darkness yet was still curious. He walked closer and his face was right at the crack looking directly into the cove and yet still nothing but darkness… until suddenly yellow eyes pierced through the darkness making him yelp and stumble back.

Ash was completely shocked and startled at the same time and didn't know what to think as he stared at the curtains.

"ASH!" He was broken from his trance by Mairusu yelling trying to get his attention. "Come on, we're moving on to the next area." He says as he walks towards the restrooms.

Ash looked back at the curtain then went to follow his soon-to-be boss, not wanting to know what was in there. In the bathroom appeared to be another cove of some sorts that looked exactly like the last one.

"This is Mangle's Cove, basically sister animatronic to the one in the previous cove. This one's a little closer to being done though and is supposed to have a different personality to the last one." The man told the boy as they stayed there a bit. "You curious about what these two will be like?" He asked.

"Not really, I just didn't expect this place to have such… uh…" Ash was telling him.

"No need to say it, I know what your thinking. C'mon, how about I just show you your office and we can be done here?" Mairusu asked him as the boy just nodded.

(…)

They were now at a security office which appeared to have some monitors at the desk and a tablet along with two hallways to enter and two buttons at each wall of the doors. Posters of anime characters all over the walls in front of the desk and a poster of Freddy saying 'Celebrate' on it.

"So, as you guessed; This is gonna be your office for your nightshift. You can leave at anytime if you see something that seems off in the pizzeri-I MEAN convention. But only leave if necessary." Marusu tells Ash.

"Got it."

"You got about everything here. Monitors, a camera system, ventilation, there's a futon right there… I mean, I don't know why you'd use it, but if you want to get comfy, then I guess you could use it." He continues to explain.

"I see." Ash was talking with what little words he could think of.

"Let me show you how the camera system works. See this monitor here, and this tablet?" Mairusu said picking up the tablet. "This tablet here is connected to the camera system. You turn it on-" He pushed a button and it switched on along with the monitor showing the showstage. "-It also turns the monitor on and you can see which camera you're on."

He showed the tablet having a map with buttons on the screen saying numbers on them. The monitor having the name showstage with a number next to it which told him which camera he was on. Mairusu flipped through each camera showing him around the system.

"One thing I wanna say, see these cameras by the west hall and the third leading to another strange room?" The man pointed towards the button he told the boy about. "Whatever you do, just don't go into or check the camera in there." He told him in a stern tone.

When Ash heard this, he got curious and confused. "Why's that?" He asked.

"I have reasons that I cannot tell you, just take my word for it." The man tells him.

"… Okay, well, what if I take a little peek then jump straight out?" The boy still asks

"Don't do that. Please." The man asks again.

"Well, what if I accidently hit the camera and look in it?" The boy keeps asking.

"I seriously doubt you're gonna do that." The man continues to say.

"Well, what if I'm heading to my office in that hall-" Ash was saying as Mairusu was getting annoyed. "-then I slip or trip on something then accidently fall into-"

"**I SAID DON'T GO INTO THAT ROOM!"** The man shouted at him angry.

The boy flinched from his tone and was a little startled. "Look, I'm not gonna say it again. Stay out of that room… no more questions? Good, now moving on." He then walked to one of the doorways and stopped at the buttons. "See this here? This white button here controls the lights to see anything outside your hallway. Push it, and it'll activate the lights." Mairusu demonstrated by pushing it and lighting up the hallway.

"And this button, this red one here; it controls the door. You can shut it at anytime." He then demonstrated the door by opening and closing it several times. "Do not keep using the door and light though. This two things, along with the cameras can use up power. The doors are to keep you safe from anyone, or anything that will try to break in."

"Alright, well what about this button here on the desk?" Ash asked him, pointing towards the button where he said it was.

"That is for the ventilation door." Mairusu says while walking over to him.

"There's a door for the vents?"

"Yeah, it works and doesn't cost power or anything-" The man says pushing the button as the vent door above them was working. "-but, I wouldn't recommend using it, cause it's at the cost of you losing oxygen." He told him as he stopped. "Still, you have to take note that you have a limited supply of power during the night. That monitor at the right window will tell you how much power you have."

"Okay, but what would be trying to get in through the vents?" Ash had to ask.

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry." Mairusu tells him.

"So, is this all I do need to know?" The boy asked him.

"Yeah, for now. There are other rooms such as the arcade which is the door next to the kitchen, but we could only afford the number of cameras we currently have right now so any other rooms in this building don't have them." The man tells him.

"Okay… Well-"

"Upupupup! That's not it. There are some things that we didn't really explain about this place, but we're gonna have someone call you on the phone and tell you somethings that can help you on your job and you HAVE to listen to them no matter what. If you don't, then it's your funeral… probably." The man tells.

"Alright, anything else I need to know?" Ash asked.

"No, I think I've told you everything you need to know… for now. Well Mr. Ketchum, what do you think of this job?" Mairusu asked him.

Ash gave it some thought. It was true that it's not gonna be easy doing a job with all these complications, but the job was basically paying him three hundred dollars a week and the place seemed small enough for him to keep an eye on everything. Aw the hell with it.

"I think I'll take the job-" He was saying.

"PERFECT! You're hired!" Mairusu then just suddenly says.

"Wait, what?! You're not gonna tell me to go home and that you'll call me if-" Ash wasn't able to finish.

"Nope, I've made up my mind. You're hired." The man then just shook the boy's hand with both of his own. "You can go home for now, you're shift starts at 12 A.M., it's 1:00, so you got some time. Here is your uniform." He then threw the boy a pin-tag saying security, and… well that's it.

"You can't be serious, sir." The boy had to ask.

"Yeah, we didn't really focus on making a uniform and just decided to go with this. It's not a problem, right?" The man asks.

"… Well, I think I can work with it." Ash tells him.

"Okay, you can go home and rest then." Mairusu says before tossing him keys. "Good luck on your first night… you're gonna need it." He says the last part lowly with a frown forming after turning away and walking away first.

Ash sighed before leaving the room to get home and get rest for the night. He was a little concerned about how his job would go if it has this much security going on and from what he saw in the curtain in pirate's cove, but he needed the money and he might have to deal with it.

But as Ash was heading through the dinning hall, he was looking at the animatronics still wondering why the creator would be so pervish to make them have such thick bodies. As soon as he turned his head, in a split second he saw something then stopped. He thought he saw Freddy's head shift a little glance at him, but when he looked back, Freddy was still in the same position she was in.

He then ran out of the convention not wanting to deal with anything else before his first night and being spooked a bit. But when he did leave, Freddy's smile widened.

"It would seem we have a new cutie to love."

To be continued…

**Not too shabby for the first chapter, huh? You can guess where this is all going, but right now, we ain't doing the first night just yet. But like I said, up top you can vote on what gender the reader (you) can be, and/or if you want to be a part of Ash's Harem.**

**If you do, I'll give it some thought, but for now, I'm done here…**

**PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	2. Night 1

**I am really excited to do this series and I hope all of you will love this. Night one is a go.**

**Freddy Plushie: For the question of this chapter, if you had to choose, which world would you like to be in?**

**A. A world where you can't die and all the food taste terrible**

**B. A world where you can die and the food is delicious**

**Freddy Plushie: The first person to comment on one of these two will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

Ash was in bed as he grunted before opening his eyes. He finally got a job and it was being the night guard to some anime convention, and when he did, he called his mother to tell her. She got happy and was filled with glee when she heard her son had gotten a job, but never told her what job it is or where it was.

It was probably for the best. Had she known what his job really was, she'd probably be upset to hear about the animatronics being you-know-what. The time was 11:30 P.M. So about thirty minutes until he had to start his shift. He first started off by getting his normal attire on, grabbing the security tag he got and put it on his sweat-tee, grabbed his hat, his keys and took off. But before he was about to leave the front door…

"Shoot! My wallet." He then ran back to his room then came back down the stairs but before he left. "My phone!" He ran back to his room then came back and left the front door.

He was running down the street to get to his job after getting prepared and was looking all around for the place. He had to stop at street posts at some point which delayed his time getting there, but he finally made it to Freddy's Anime Convention with his hands on his knees huffing and puffing.

He looked up to see the sign, then looked to see if anyone was around, then took out keys as he walked to the door and opened it. He took another look to make sure he wasn't being watched or anything and went inside before closing the door and locking it.

Ash walked through the entrance and into the dining area which was really dark. It wasn't too dark he couldn't see, but he still wished he brought a flashlight. He walked through the dining area and stopped in the middle to look at the three girls on stage. They appeared to be off for now, but he still got a creepy vibe from them.

He shook it off and ran to his office, which was where the lights were still on. He looked at the time, seeing he still had five minutes until the night starts and believed he could relax for a little bit. On his desk, he saw that there was a cup of McDonald's coffee on the table, probably left for him by Mairusu.

"*Sigh* Well, I should thank him for this." He said before going over to the futon in the office and deciding to sit down on it until his shift started.

Then the moment he did, he heard a ringing from somewhere and looked around for the source. His eyes landed on a phone in the room right next to one of the monitors that showed how much power he had. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked confused.

"_Hey, there. How's it going?" _Someone male from the other side responded.

"Who is this?" He asked still confused.

"_Oh, uh… well, kid. I was the night guard that worked here before you showed up, about a week I was there." _He told him.

"A-a week? How long has this place been here? I've only heard about it earlier today." Ash told him.

"_Oh, it's been here for far longer than you think. You can just call me the Phone-Guy… or whatever you want to call me."_ The man on the phone told him. _"Enough of about that though, I'm here to help you get prepared for your first and/or last week here. I just want to point out a few things for ya."_

Ash just sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm listening."

"_Okay, so your job is simple. Keep an eye on the place, check the cameras for anything suspicious, and careful on how much power you use. You might say leaving the door open should be taking away power, but it's really closing it, which doesn't make sense I agree, but you're gonna have to work with it… Still I agree that it doesn't make sense." _The Phone-Guy tells him.

"_But what I should tell you is that the real threat isn't someone breaking in, it's the animatronics."_ The man then said as the boy got confused.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"_Well, the animatronics don't just move around during the day. They can also move around during the night. They need to move around during the night because of… something about their servos getting locked up if they stay off for long-I don't really remember, but you're gonna see them walking around the place."_ The Phone-Guy told him.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I mean, least I got company." Ash said at first.

"_Oh, it doesn't sound too bad at first but, don't drop your guard. They not only move around, they also have a tendency to suffocate you."_ He told the boy whose eyes widened.

"… I'm sorry?" He asked confused and worried.

"_Yeah, they don't tell ya these things when you sign up, but when the animatronics see you, your face will be full of boobs. It may not sound so bad if you weren't getting suffocated from it." _The man toldhim as Ash was now scared since he was now gonna be with animatronics that could kill him. _"Hey, don't worry, you got doors to keep them out. A quick tip is to not close the doors if you see them in the cameras, only do it when they're like right outside your door. Remember that, especially that."_

"G-got it, but what if they break the windows or-?" Ash was about to ask.

"_They're not gonna be able to break the windows. What you think these things are made of thin, breakable glass? You could drop these frames from a two-story building, and they won't get shattered. And I'm serious, these windows were made especially unbreakable."_ The man tells him.

The boy walks towards one of the windows and gives it a tap, it didn't feel like anything weak. "Okay, that's something to be thankful for."

"_Also, these girls are especially attracted to teenage boys. But that shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"_ The man asked before Ash went silent. _"… Hello?… oh, wait, you are a teenager, aren't you?" _He asked again.

"Y-yeah…" The boy responded in a nervous tone.

"_Aw, shit… well, no getting out of this now. You want that pay, you want that ten dollars an hour, you might need to survive this job like it's a video game on hard mode. Anyway, I need to go, I've spent enough time telling you how to survive. I might be here tomorrow to explain it to you on the phone, cause there's still some things I need to tell ya. For now, good luck… you're gonna need it." _The Phone-Guy told him.

"Wait, hold o… *Grunt*." Ash was about to say but it was too late, and he hung up already. "Man, what did I get myself into?" He said to himself before looking at the time and it was 12:01. His shift had started and what might be a nightmare.

**12 A.M. 99%**

Ash was now worried and scared. He got himself a job all because he needed the money. Now, he probably asked for a death wish for all he cared. He first checked the cameras and went through each of them and everything appeared to be in order. Nothing out of place or anything. He turned off the tablet and placed it down then looked at his power.

It was almost at full power and nothing seemed to be happening so far. But for now, all he could do was wait. "All I have to do is sit here and not use up my power… shouldn't be too hard…" He said to himself with a gulp.

Ash picked up the tablet and turned it on then looked at the monitor. He started switching through the cameras and nothing was out of place. He turned to the right door and checked the light. Nothing was out there. He looked towards the left door and turned on the light and still nothing.

He turned off the cameras and put the tablet down, then took a sip of his coffee that he got as he went to sit on the futon. 'Six hours… I have to survive six hours of this.' He thought to himself.

**1 A.M. 95%**

Ash seemed to be doing just fine. It was 1:34 and yet nothing seemed to happen. He checked the cameras once and awhile, but nothing was out of place or have even moved. He checked his power and it had barely gone down, to which he didn't seem to have anything to worry about.

He looked down before chuckling and adjusting his hat. "Phone-Guy, *Snort*. Probably just kidding around with some sort of prank or something." He smiled believing that the night was gonna be a breeze.

He checked the cameras again. Pirate's Cove was the same as it was at the start, the kitchen had everything in place, nothing in the dining hall was touched, Freddy and Chica were in their places, Mangle's Cove was sti-wait? He realized something and went back to the Showstage, then counted.

That's when it hit him that Bonnie was off the stage. 'Wait, he wasn't joking?' He flipped through the cameras looking for the robot and found her in the backstage on the table, and blood burst from Ash's nose, almost staining the screen when he saw her posing her butt at the camera showing off with her red panties.

When he saw her, he looked at his power and it was lower than before. He turned off the camera system and grabbed a tissue, wiping his nose. Then took another sip of his coffee and checked the cameras again, and she was still there while the other two remained in their spots. He turned off the cameras and decided, she wasn't close to his office, so he didn't need to worry just yet.

He checked the time and it was 2:05. The night was thankfully going faster for him. "Please let me survive till the end of the week." He put his hands together saying.

**2 A.M. 82%**

Ash checked the cameras again, and Bonnie had moved from her spot. He flipped through the cameras and found her in the west hall, just left to his office. He was worried because now she was getting closer to him, and boy he didn't want to die tonight. He went to the door and was about to push the button.

"_A quick tip is to not close the doors if you see them in the cameras, only do it when they're like right outside your door. Remember that, especially that."_

He then thought about what the Phone-Guy said about the animatronics and moved his hand away from the button. He was about to go and check the cameras, but he heard what sounded like footsteps and turned back. He put his hand to the light and pressed it. When the lights came on, there Bonnie was standing right there outside his door.

"Hi!" She says raising her hand.

Ash's eyes widened before he formed a fist then in a split second, punched the door button and the door came down hard causing him to stumble back a bit. He held his chest gasping for air as he just experienced having a robotic bunny girl right in front of him.

"Excuse me? Hello?" He heard from the other side as he pushed the light switch and saw Bonnie at the corner window. "Hi there, Mr. Cutie-pie!" She then says with a cheerful smile in a cute tone of voice. "I think you might've closed the door by mistake. Could you please open it? ~" She says in that cute voice as the boy blushed from hearing it.

"Uh, actually, I'd really prefer if I didn't die today. So, sorry but no." He told her.

"Oh, come on. Pleeeeaase? ~" She begs with a smile.

"Sorry, but my answer is still no." He told her while still having a red face.

"Are you sure?" She says before she walks to the center to show her breasts. "We can have so much fun! ~"

"Look, it's not you it's me. I just don't wanna die tonight." He turned off the light to keep him from seeing her as his face was still heated up.

"Aww, okay. I'll come back when you feel like it." Bonnie says so innocently before seemingly leaving.

Ash checked the light again, then opened the door and turned off the light before sighing in relief. "Man, I was lucky to survive that." He says with a groan before looking at his power and the time.

2:54 and still had a decent amount a power left. He checked the cameras and Bonnie was in the dining area sitting on one of the tables with her legs swinging, looking sad. Ash would've felt bad for her had it not been that he was trying to survive the night and checked the stage.

To his horror, Chica was gone now. He looked around the cameras and found her at the restrooms. She turned her head to the camera and saw it as if she knew it was on and took off her bib before pulling a pose with her arms above her head as her bib fell down and releasing her breasts. The boy's nose bleed again as her boobs now looked bigger without the bib on.

He quickly turned off the cameras and wiped his nose again, before checking the time and amount of power. It hadn't gone too far down but was getting closer to being depleted and he's at 3:01. He took another sip of his coffee, and prayed he'd survive.

**3 A.M.** **67%**

It was now 3:15 and Bonnie was hanging out in the west hall for a while, which was annoying to Ash because she was in that hall for about… ever and hasn't left, leaving him to worry about closing the door or not. She was just hanging there and sometimes when he changed to her camera she'd wink at times.

He also had to worry about Chica. He was right at the corner of the east hall just outside his door and seemed to be more teasing as she'd flash him her boobs when he turned to her camera or blow him a kiss.

"Man, I'm already about to die. I don't want blood leaking from my nose while that's happening." He said turning off the cameras then checking his power. "Damnit… I wanna get out of here." He said again while placing the tablet down.

He checked the light on the left side, then on the right, nothing so far. Two animatronics were active right now and were trying to get into his office, and he was not fairing very well.

He took another sip of his coffee, then heard the sound of footsteps by the right door and ran at it ramming his shoulder into the button and shutting the door, grunting and holding his shoulder in pain after the idiotic move he just did.

"Oh, come on now!" He heard before he shined the light, and there was Chica at the window. "Hi there, cutie. ~" She says seductively before she pushes her breasts against the window causing the boy to blush. "How about you open the door and let me in, sweetie? ~" She again says in a seductive tone.

"How about, 'no way in hell'? Cause I'm actually looking forward to living another day." Ash tells her.

"Oh come now, you know you want to touch these. ~" She says while holding her breasts in her hand in attempt to seduce him.

He quickly turned off the light to avoid another nosebleed and sighed in sadness. "Great…" He walked over to the over door and checked the light, and as he did, he saw Bonnie just about to walk into his office but quickly slammed the door button and closed her off.

Then he turned off the light to save power. "Oh, and I was so close." He heard from the other side.

"Come on, Nightguard. Let us in." Chica called over.

"Uh, no way. I'm good thank you." Ash told her.

"Come now, we don't bite. ~" She tells him again in a seductive tone.

"Yes, we promise we won't hurt you. Please, let us in." Bonnie asks in a cute tone.

He didn't listen and looked at his power, which was going lower and lower, and scared him. "Can you girls please leave?! I'm not gonna let you in here." He told them.

"Fine, but I will come back. Cause you have something I want, and I will get it. ~" Chica giggled before presumably leaving.

"I hope you change you mind soon, Mr. Nightguard. ~" Bonnie says before also presumably leaving.

He checked the light at the left door and opened it back up, then checked the right and did the same. Both were gone from his doors, to his relief. He checked the cameras and found Chica sitting in the dining area and Bonnie in the backstage sitting on the table. He checked the time and power, and now he was more scared than ever.

**4 A.M. 48%**

Ash was sitting on the futon in his office drinking the last of his coffee before throwing the cup away. He had two more hours left for the night. Bonnie and Chica seemed to be the only ones active and were running around the convention causing a lot of trouble for Ash and he sometimes thought that they would be outside his door any second, and that caused a lot of his power to drain.

He had time to think about the animatronics. While Bonnie seemed to act like the cute and innocent type that goes for the left door, Chica seemed to be the seductive and dirty type that went for the right. Bonnie would talk in a cute voice asking him to open the door for her, and Chica seemed to have a more mature voice trying to take advantage of him by perverted means.

Thankfully though, he managed to somehow build up resistance to them being able to keep his nose from bleeding out every time he saw one of them doing something to grab his attention. They acted like they weren't going to kill him, but he never listened to them and stayed true to what the Phone-Guy told him.

"Just… gotta keep them away… gotta keep them away…" He said, trying to keep himself from losing it. 'Man, if this is only the first night, what are the other nights supposed to be like?'

He then heard footsteps and went to the right door, shined the light, then immediately closed it as Chica was at the window.

"Oh, you're no fun." She pouted.

"Look, I don't mean to offend you, but you're trying to kill me!" Ash told her.

"I'm not trying to kill you, all I want is your hands touching me all over. ~" She tried seducing him again.

"You can try all you want, but it's not working." He told her while shutting off the light.

"Oh, I like the challenging type. ~" She says as he walks to the futon and sits down on it. "Oh, come on sweetie. You have a cozy area that's perfect for two. Please open up and I'll let you see and touch everything. ~" She still kept trying to get him.

Ash massaged his templates trying to relax and looked at the time. 5:08 was what he was at. He felt relieved that he was gonna be done with the night and checked the left hall light. Bonnie wasn't there thankfully, and he checked the light at the other door to see Chica still there with her boobs on the window.

"Could you please leave? You're draining my power over here." He asked her, pointing at the monitor.

"Well, if you need power so much, why let me in?" She asked him with a smile.

He sighed knowing that he was gonna be there a while and hoped that he would still make it.

**5 A.M. 21%**

Ash was now at 5:49 and it was because of Chica camping outside his door that he got a massive decline in power. He was out of coffee, almost out of body energy, and almost out of power. He believed he was gonna be dead for sure, so he went and looked for a paper and pen to write his will and goodbyes.

Sadly, there was nothing that he could find. He took out his phone and thought that maybe he could do a video saying them, but he knew he didn't have enough time. But, he was on his final hour. So, all could do right now, was hope for a miracle and that he can make it to six.

It was now 5:57. Eight minutes had already past, and Ash was at **11%**. So he now believed he was gonna make it… Then heard sounds of footsteps at both sides of the doors and quickly shut the right door and was gonna do the left, but when he touched the button, he only heard a buzzing noise and it didn't shut.

"What the…?" He tried to shine the light but heard the same buzzing noise. "No… no, no, NO, NO, NO!" He tried to close the door, but each time all he heard was the same buzzing noise.

"Ehehe! Sorry, Mr. Nightguard, but you wouldn't allow us to come in." Bonnie says coming through the door.

Ash stumbled back in fear as she entered and opened the other door allowing Chica to get in. "Finally, I get to see you cutie-pie." She says while stretching.

The boy was walking backwards and fell right onto the futon while still backing up. "Oh, don't be scared. We're gonna make sure you enjoy your time here. ~" Bonnie says as they both got on and crawled to him as he hit a wall.

"Allow us to make your night, my love. ~" Chica then says before they both got on top of him then pushed his head in between their breasts.

He tried desperately to push them off, but to no avail as they were robots and no doubt stronger. Both had their arms wrapped around him and his cap fell off in the process. Even if he couldn't get them to release him, he was still trying to get them off as best as he could.

Unfortunately for him he felt his conscious fading from him. 'No… no, this can't be how I die. I can't die… not like this… please…' He thought to himself as water formed in his eyes and he was losing his breath by the second.

Then Bonnie began to notice his face and gasped before getting off of him. "Chica stop! He's about to die!" She told her friend who heard what she said and got off of him as well.

"O-oh dear. We really were going too far." Chica says as the boy was gasping for air. "Oh, we are very sorry sweetie. We never meant to do something so rash." She said cupping his cheek, not sure if he heard her or not.

Bonnie noticed something fell out of his pocket and inspected it. "His wallet?" She says before opening it up and seeing his ID. "Ash Ketchum?" She says after reading it.

"Is that his name?" Chica asked her. Then they heard the sound of a bell go off and knew what it meant.

**6 A.M.**

"Oh, man, I really wanted to spend more time with the guard." Bonnie says as her and Chica seemed disappointed.

"Yeah, but we almost killed him, so I won't blame him if he doesn't come back." The yellow chicken says before they heard a grunt and looked to see Ash open his eyes. "Oh, Ash-darling. We're sorry for hurting you, it was never our intention." She tells him.

"Wha-huh?" He asked confused.

"Still, we hope that even after this you will still return to this place, to us. So please return." The blue bunny then says before both her and her friend leaned in and gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

When they did, Ash's face heated up and his eyes widened before the two got off him. "Do come back dearie and we promise that we won't act so harsh next time." Chica tells him before she leaves the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Bonnie was about to leave but first put Ash's wallet beside him as he looked at her. "Do take care and please return to us." She tells him before winking and walking away unintentionally giving the boy a view of her butt.

Ash was sitting on the futon, face completely red and everything before he said one thing. "… What the hell just happened?"

(Later on)

Ash was walking outside of the pizze-ANIME CONVENTION, and he was a little shaky do to the night he just had and the fact that he was tired as hell. "Hey, Mr. Ketchum. Oh, geez, you do not look good. How did it go?" Mairusu says walking up to him.

"I almost died…" Was all the boy could mutter.

"I'm sorry, what?" The man asked confused.

"NOTHING!… I uh… just need to… to get some… rest." He told him.

"Well, do you want a ride home? I mean, I'm sure After can-" Mairusu was about to ask.

"NO! NO! I can make it! I can make it." Ash protested as he started to walk away.

The man watched him leave and felt sorry for him. "Geez, poor kid. I feel bad for him but, who else is gonna watch this place at night?" He scratched the back of his head. "*Sigh* I hope he can at least last." He the pulled out his keys and got ready to open the place up.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Man, that night was insane. And those robots… those robots… are they trying to kill me on purpose, or are they really trying to make love with me, or do they-gh-RAAAAHH! What is with these things?! What am I supposed to do for the next few nights?!

I entered my home and went to my room and to my bed and fell onto it. What the hell am I gonna do? What do these animatronics want with me? First, they're suffocating me in between their boobs, then they kiss me? I try to fall asleep so that I can be prepared for the next day, but I just can't, I can't get the thought of those girls out of my head. I grabbed my Pikachu plushie and squeezed it tightly.

… I really don't wanna go back tomorrow, but I need the money and at least now I'll know what to expect and I guess be prepared for it. I took off the security tag and put it on my desk and still held my Pikachu plushie close to me as I tried to get to bed. I don't want to, but I have to go back, even if it means risking my life.

I accepted this job, and I am not running away from it. Then I felt as though my head was naked and pat it… then I realized, I didn't have my cap on. I must've left it back at the convention when I was being smothered. Now I definitely have to go back tomorrow, cause that hat is not worth losing. Here goes nothing.

(Meanwhile back at the Anime Convention)

Mairusu was checking everywhere and everything appeared to be in place. Then he went down to the basement to restart the generator so Ash could have power the next night and left the girls alone. When they were alone, they had time to talk.

"So, did any of you have your fun?" Freddy asks with a smile.

"Of course, we did. I like this new security guard and I don't want him to leave." Bonnie says with a smile.

"I enjoyed his company as well. And his little game of cat and mouse was certainly fun to play." Chica says while having some naughty.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a good time." The bear says gladly.

"Oh, we also his name. It's Ash Ketchum." The bunny tells her leader.

"Ash?… Hmm, now that's nice name." Freddy says with her hand to her chin.

"I also managed to grab a little souvenir from him." Chica says as she shows her the boy's cap spinning on her finger.

"Mmm, interesting." The bear says with interest.

"I know." The chicken then held it to her face before sniffing it and breathing in its air. "Oh, yeah, I want this boy so badly." She says before hugging it.

"But I do feel bad for what we've done to him though. We almost made the same mistake as the last few guards." Bonnie says in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, you learn from your mistakes. And besides, we'll still get him. Isn't that right, Foxy?" Freddy then says looking over at Pirate's Cove seeing two eyes pierce through the darkness.

"Ah'd have ta agree with ya lad." Then the curtains opened further. "This one will be ours."

To be continued…

**Okay, first night. I don't have much time to write this because it was late and 1 in the morning when I wrote this, so I kinda wrapped this up early. Thank you for reading and if you wanna see an extra character that wasn't in the first game, if this fanfic gets three reviews asking I'll show ya.**

**I'm still staying on the idea of the reader possibly being a part of the harem if you want, but if not, then the reader is gonna be a male reader and/or gender-neutral for the rest of the book.**

**And I'm done here…**

**PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	3. Night 2

**So, next chapter. I hope you're ready for another round of Ash getting tortured by me, the writer. This poor guy won't be getting a break anytime soon. Now I don't remember for sure if Mangle does appear on the second night, but I can probably say she does. If she doesn't then let me know.**

Ash was right now in front of the door to the convention in the middle of the night unlocking the door before entering it and going through the entrance to the office where the coffee that Mairusu left him and sat on the futon. His shift was going to start soon, but knowing that the Phone-Guy had called before his shift on the first night and he did need to tell him something else, he had arrived early again.

He was proven right about him calling early again when the phone rang. He got up and walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hey there, you survived the first night. I knew you were a natural." _The Phone-Guy responded on the other side. _"I mean, most people would probably move onto other things by now. I mean, I was the last guy who worked there, so I don't know for sure about the last ones but… n-nevermind."_ He just told him.

"Well, what do ya gotta tell me this night?" Ash asked.

"_First, I suggest you check the cameras while we're talking. I know it's a little early, but better be cautious if you know what I mean. 'Sides, the animatronics get more frisky the more the week progress, so it's best to check the cameras while we talk."_ The man tells him.

"G-got it." The boy says as he checks the cameras.

"_I'm sure your first night was hard though. It's probably due to you being a teenager that your first night was probably harder than mine."_ The Phone-Guy was saying as Ash was checking the cameras and nothing changed so far and glared a bit at the phone. _"Anywho, there's gonna be another two animatronics that appear at this night."_ He told the boy.

"What are you talking about? There's only three animatronics here." He asked as he went back to the showstage.

"_Actually, you remember Pirate's Cover? And Mangle's Cove?"_ The man asks.

"Yeah, those animatronics are inactive and are still being worked on." Ash tells him while putting down the cameras.

"_That's during the day. During the night, they have to roam around as well."_ The Phone-Guy tells him.

"Great, just great. I gotta deal with more of them." The boy says annoyed while checking the two coves which haven't changed. 'Wait, was that thing I saw the day before my first night here that animatronic?' He then realized.

"_Don't worry, you got doors. When Mangle is active though, she's incredibly shy so I don't think you'll have to worry about her unless she kills you by accident, or something. Foxy is a different story though."_ The man continues to tell him.

"Go on?"

"_Well, presumably, Foxy loves attention. If you keep checking on her often, she won't head to your office, or if you give her too much, she'll wanna see you in person. But she an't like Bonnie or Chica, she'll come running for your door, so shut it the moment you see Pirate's Cove empty."_ He continues to tell the boy. _"That's all I gotta say for now. Any questions?"_

"Yeah, one. What's in the closet for the west hall?" Ash asked him before the man went silent. "… Hello?" Still no response.

"… _L-l-listen, do not even think of going near that place. Stay away from it. Don't look at it through the camera, don't walk into it-j… just stay the fuck out of that closet if you wanna leave this place alive."_ The Phone-Guy told him before hanging up.

Ash was now puzzled. First Mairusu, now this Phone-Guy was telling him to stay out of that closet? What was in there that could possibly kill him? He had so many questions, but right now he had to focus.

It was 11:58 and his shift was about to start. He checked the tablet and Bonnie was already gone from the Showstage. He got scared because his shift hadn't even started and one of them was on the move. He turned off the tablet and checked the door on his left. Nothing was there thankfully. He sighed before taking a sip of his coffee just hoping he could survive.

**12 A.M. 97%**

Ash had decided to be more strategic and reserve his power. He wasn't using the cameras and was giving the animatronics some time to move about trying to not use up power for the night. He was thinking that maybe the next few nights that he should bring a torch with him. Then again, he never owned any flashlights because there were never any stores that fucking sell them where he lives.

After waiting a little bit, he went to check the cameras. Chica was in the kitchen and appeared to be… making pizza? She had pulled pizza out of the oven and placed it on the table to eat it. This confused the boy cause she was a robot. How could she eat?

She then noticed the camera and smiled before undoing her bib and letting it fall to the ground. She knew he was watching so she decided to eat in a lewd way. Eating the pizza as the cheese and grease from the bite landed on her breasts, but before she could continue, Ash quickly changed the camera and sighed in annoyance.

As for what was going on in the kitchen, Chica pouted at the fact that she already lost his attention and knew seducing the boy was gonna be harder than it seemed.

Ash looked through the cameras and spotted Bonnie at the west hall again. Now she was getting close again. He was about to turn off the cameras, but realized that he forgot about Foxy and Mangle. He checked Pirates Cove and it appeared to have a red fox girl peeking out of the curtains who assumed was Foxy.

He got a good look at her and saw that one of her hands appeared to be a hook and her breasts appeared to be a similar size to Bonnie's and Freddy's but slightly smaller. And of course she also had brown panties. He stayed on her camera knowing what the Phone-Guy said about her and decided to give her attention.

She noticed the camera then waved at him with her hook. He almost waved back but realized she couldn't see him waving back.

"_If you keep checking on her often, she won't head to your office, or if you give her too much, she'll wanna see you in person."_

He then switched cameras and decided to check on Mangle's Cove and saw that the curtains were still closed. This was a good thing for him since he won't be dealing with ether of them right now. He put down the camera and went to check the left hall.

"Hello!" Bonnie was there to greet him as he kicked the door button shutting her out. "Aww, so close!" She says in disappointment.

**1 A.M. 79%**

"Fuck!" It was only 1:02 and already a third of Ash's power had been drained. It mostly due to him watching the cameras for a while then having to deal with Bonnie who was at his door for two minutes, and Chica who showed up the second she left and stayed there until then.

Foxy was still at her cove though and didn't appear to move too much and Freddy was still at the stage. 'Man, this is not going good. I'm already about to die.' He thinks while taking some of his coffee.

While there, he had some time to think. Freddy never seemed to move from the stage, and it confused him cause all the other two were running around the convention and Foxy was moving in her cove while Freddy remained where she was at all times. Which didn't make sense to him.

He didn't think too much about it since it meant he didn't need to deal with her for these nights. And the others are enough as is. He checked the cams again, Foxy was now out of the cove with the curtains wide open and saw the camera before waving again while giving him a wink.

He checked for Bonnie and she was at the backstage pulling that ass-shot pose again and Chica was at the bathrooms. "Okay, nothing bad so far." He said before checking on Mangle's Cove.

When he did, he saw what looked really kawaii-desu!-

*Take 2*

-what looked really cute and made him blush. The curtains were open a little bit, and it showed a white and pink fox sticking her head out with a shy look on her face. It must've been Mangle, and boy was she adorable. She only had her head out while looking around but when she leaned farther out, he got a glimpse of her boobs.

Then she noticed the camera and looked startled before grabbing the curtains and closing them, shutting herself back into her cove. 'What the?… She's not gonna come after me?' Ash thought to himself. 'Riiight, shy. I can work with this.' He thought with a smile.

He then checked turned off the cameras and looked at his power. "Wha-Aw shit! I gotta stop using the cameras so much." He said before checking the lights.

Nothing was there, he was relieved and took a sip of his coffee now trying to reserve what little power he had left.

**2 A.M. 67%**

Ash had some time to think again. He not only needed the pay, he also needed his hat back. That hat was something he had since childhood and he couldn't let it stay here away from him. But he didn't know where it was. He checked the futon in his office, on it, under it and everywhere, but no trace of it.

He checked the cameras and saw Bonnie was at the dining area sitting on one of the tables. Good to know that she wasn't gonna be bothering him right now so he switched to Pirate's Cove and just as he landed on it, he saw Foxy's back turned to him giving him a view of her ass that was swaying which turned the boy's face bright red.

He got a view of her from behind and her butt appeared to be firmer than the others on stage, along with her fox tail wagging as she was swaying. She then stopped and turned to the camera before smirking and taking off leaving a sign saying 'You're Mine!' which scared the boy shitless.

He quickly ran to his left door and again rammed into the button with his shoulder again hurting it like an idiot as he heard banging on his door. "Ey, damnit!" He heard from the other side as he pressed the light. Foxy then went to the window. "Almost, had ya lad." She spoke in a pirate like tone.

"Nice try, but I ain't going down that easy." Ash tells her.

"Heh, ya got some challenge in ya, eh? Ah'll get in there at some point. But if ya open it right now. Ah got some booty as a reward." She tells him in a seductive manner while swaying her hips.

"Thanks, but not interested." He tells her before she makes a pouting face but then it changes to a smirk.

"We are gonna enjoy loving ya, sweet-cheeks." She then took her leave.

Ash sighed before opening the door- "Hello!" -Only to close it again as Bonnie was outside already.

He turned off the light and went to the cameras. He checked and Chica was in the dining area, Freddy still on stage, Foxy closing the curtains to her cove then on Mangle who was fully out of her cove and was startled by the camera.

Ash's eyes nearly budged out of his head when he saw her full body. It was like the others, but her ass was what caught his eye. It looked as firm as Foxy's but seemingly thicker, and her breast size looked a little bit bigger than hers.

She blushed at the camera only upping her cuteness level as the boy then had a nose bleed which he quickly wiped and turned off the cameras. He checked his power, then nearly jumped out of his skin before going to open the door after checking to make sure Bonnie was gone.

His power was now even closer to running out and he didn't want to waste more.

**3 A.M. 39%**

'I'm dead… I'm so dead… I'm not gonna survive this night at all.' Ash was at 3:15 and his power had taken a beating. Chica again camped outside his door bringing the power down even lower and now he was about to run out.

He checked the cameras and Chica was at the kitchen eating more pizza, which was still confusing. Bonnie was at the dinning area, Foxy was peeking out of her cove, Freddy remained where she always was and Mangle was out of her cove with the curtains wide open before he turned off the cameras.

"Whew… looks like they're finally calming d-" Ash was saying until he realized something and went back to the cameras and Mangle wasn't at her cove while the curtains were wide open.

He quickly turned off the system then ran to the door, but along the way, he bumped into something and fell down onto it. He felt two big squishy things on ether side of him before pushing himself up to see he was in cleavage. Not just any cleavage though. He looked up and Mangle's face, bright red was right in front of his.

He yelped before rolling off her with his face red as well. Mangle looked at him embarrassed while he was as well since he just had his face in between her cleavage for a second, but was also scared because she was now in his room. She got up quickly as he backed up.

"W-wait, p-please don't be scared. I-I promise I won't hurt you, I swear." She says shyly and cutely. "P-please… I-I only want to help…" She says with her hands between her legs.

Ash stopped backing up and got up on his feet. "You… wanna help me?" He asked almost suspiciously.

She nodded shyly. "Um… d-do you have a… h-have a phone?" She asked him.

He looked confused. What was she gonna do with his phone? Needless, he took it out and showed it to her. She then got a look at it before turning her head then going to the desk and going through the draws. She then pulled out what looked like a charger which got the boy confused again.

Mangle put the charger into a socket behind the power monitor then held her hand out asking for Ash's phone. He gave it to her and she checked it before plugging it in. Then she went to both doors which got him worried, but he saw that his power didn't seem to be going down. For a second, it looked like it just went up, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

"U-um… it's something you can do here. That monitor is hooked up to the generator so, it might take the power from your phone, but in return you won't lose power." She told him while still shy.

"I-I didn't know I could do that." He said amazed.

"Y-yeah…" She tells him.

He looks at her and she was still acting cute and shy. She saw him staring and looked away blushing. "I-if you want to… you know then…"

"WOAH, WOAH! I wasn't thinking that at all!" He told her while waving his hands. "*Sigh* Look, you can hang out here since you are helping me, but I gotta leave by six so I can't stay long, okay?" He asked her as she nodded. "Alright, I'm just gonna get some rest." He says going to the futon and laying down on it.

Mangle watched him and looked around before sitting down on the floor with her tail resting beside her and looked at the time before back to Ash. She thought she might not get a chance like this again so…

**4 A.M. 47%**

Bonnie was in the dining area with Chica waiting on Mangle and were getting a little concerned. "Mangle's been there for a while now. Do you think she got him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. She should've been back by now." Chica tells her.

Foxy got suspicious though and glared down the hall. "I'm gonna go check on er." She says before running down the hall.

(Foxy's P.O.V.)

I ran down the hallway to find out what was going on and saw the door already closed. I got confused by this cause this didn't seem like a smart move. Isn't that Human: Ash in there running out of power? Curious, I looked through the window and saw a phone on the power monitor plugged into it.

'Ah, rascal found a way to cheat, huh? Not on my watch.' I was about to head back to the others but then I found something that caught my eye. "Mangle?!" I saw my little sister in the room right now cuddled up with the nightguard on the futon.

What was she doing in there? And if she got in there then why isn't?… Wait, is 'she' helping him?! I can't believe it, my own little sister would betray me in such a way. Now there she is and she's got him all to herself and meanwhile, he doesn't even let the rest of us in when we want his love.

Whatever… I'll still get you nightguard, just you wait. I then left to tell the others.

(Reader P.O.V.)

Ash was just waking up from a slumber that he had accidently fallen into. He was a bit groggy at first, but he managed to open his eyes after a yawn. Then he realized what he had done, and felt like an idiot now. He tried to get up, but felt some weight on his chest.

He looked down and his face went bright red. Mangle was right next to him with her arms around his waist, her face close to his, one of her legs and tail over his leg, and her breasts pushing against his chest. He was shocked to see so him and a robot fox lying down together. Could robots even sleep?

It felt nice, but it was also embarrassing to him and was gonna be for Mangle when she wakes up. Ash decided to move his hand to her arm and trade to move her arm off his, but in her sleep, she tightened her grip making it tougher for him to move it.

'Well… this is just great.' He thought to himself before checking the time and power. 'Holy crap, we've slept an entire hour away.' He looked at the power and it was higher now to his relief.

He still tried to get the robot fox off her but to no avail. He thought that his shift was about to end, and she'd have to wake up, so he decided to leave her there for the time. Besides, this was going better than last night.

**5 A.M. 63%**

Mangle still didn't wake up much to Ash's dismay and was still clinging to him, cuddling with him. He felt embarrassed to say the least but deciding she'd probably still be there for a while, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer, which brought her to smile a bit in her sleep.

He found that cute and smiled himself as he looked at the time. 5:49. His shift was almost over, so this cute animatronic fox had to get off at some point. Sadly, it didn't seem like that was gonna happen.

Then Ash felt something inside him. 'Well, she's asleep so I guess I could… N-no I'm not into that… but, then again…' He was thinking as he felt Mangle's hair against his face.

He then let an urge he had take over and put a hand up to Mangle's hair before petting it. She twitched with an eep at first, but then began to moan in happiness with a smile and blush. He liked that feeling and went to scratch her ears as she moaned in pleasure.

Ash was shocked to see that something like this was added to a robot. 'This, doesn't feel so bad… are the rest of the girls like this?' He thought to himself.

Then he stopped scratching her ears as her face moved closer to his which caused him to turn red again, but decided to keep going. He ran his hand down her back as she gasped from the touch, but then he started rubbing and she was moaning again.

He wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't been doing it right now, but he was and he felt amazing. He stopped rubbing her back then looked at her tail which seemed to have been wagging a bit from the looks of it. However, when he stopped, it stopped as well before falling back onto his leg.

'Should I?…' He was thinking about also going for her tail. 'Aw, the hell with it.' He then moved his hand down to it.

However, as soon as Ash's hand laid on it, Mangle gasped and her eyes twitched before opening up. Her and Ash stared at each other before she realized what she did and quickly got up with her face all red. 'H-how long were we here like?…' She was thinking before looking at her tail then her entire face going red.

The boy saw where she was looking and his face red went red as well. "DAHA!" He took his hand off her tail and backed up looking nervous. 'Aw, shit, I fucked up didn't I?'

They just stared at each other for a little bit, before Mangle spoke up. "I-if you wanted to… have first contact so bad, you… y-y-you could've just asked." She tells him while stuttering.

It took Ash a moment to process, but when he realized. "N-no, I didn't mean to! I swear!… While, part of me didn't mean to, anyways." He tried to tell her.

Then they both heard a chime and looked at the time.

**6 A.M.**

His shift was done and over with, finally and it was time to go home. Ash looked relieved, but when he saw Mangle, she looked saddened to know he was going as her ears at fallen to her side while her eyes moved away.

"I-I'm sorry, but… I gotta go." He told her while getting off the futon.

"I know… I just… I've never been so close to a human before. And I kinda enjoyed it." She tells him in a sad tone.

Feeling bad for her, he pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. Thank you for helping me, Mangle." He told her as her eyes widened a bit before she returned the hug.

They stayed there for a moment before they separated. Just when Ash was about to leave, Mangle got up grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. When she did that, he blushed a bit before she moved away. She then blushed before letting go.

"S-s-sorry." She told him nervous.

"It's okay. No need to worry. It's a nice gift from you after all." He told her with a smile. When she saw him smile, she smiled a bit before he grabbed his phone. "Thanks again, Mangle." He says waving to her as he leaves.

"Your welcome." She says back to him. When he was gone, she moved her hand to her chest. "Ash…" She felt a something warm in her chest before she left.

When she was on her way back, she was stopped by Foxy who looked angry with the other animatronics behind her looking disappointed. She looked scared because she knew how her big sister was.

"My cove… now." She told her while pointing at Pirate's Cove.

(Pirate's Cove)

"I can't believe you'd betray us like this Mangle, we trusted you." Freddy says in disappointment.

"I know, but…" Mangle tried to say.

"Mangle, we were coming close to getting him again tonight. We could've gotten him if you didn't help." Chica says in disappointment as well.

"*Sigh* Regardless, we know he's gonna return tomorrow. If we wanna get Ash, we can't let him have stuff like that to help him cheat. That means you can't be helping him Mangle." Freddy tells Mangle as the girl's ears dropped.

"I'll forgive ya for now little sis. Next time though, don't go hoggin' him to yerself." Foxy tells her little sister.

"We still have three more nights. Plus, maybe he'll be here Saturday as well." Bonnie tells them.

"He better, I really want him, and he better not disappoint me." Chica says before pulling out Ash's cap.

"Okay girls, don't get upset, but I'm gonna ask SpringBonnie to join us tomorrow." Freddy tells the other girls as they were surprised.

"Wait, are ya serious? Ah mean, ya know how she be." Foxy tells her.

"Yes, but if we wish to get him then SpringBonnie might be a big help to us." The bear tells her as the fox sighs.

"Yar taking a big risk doing this, Fazbear."

"I know, but I believe it's a risk worth taking." Freddy explains as Chica puts on Ash's cap. "Firstly though, how many of you want to be his first?" She then asks with a smile.

As soon as she said that, Bonnie and Chica instantly raised their hands, Foxy pointed towards Mangle who didn't move her hand until after a few seconds. "Wait, why are you pointing towards her Foxy?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Well, she be my little sister." Foxy explains.

"But, she got to sleep with him first, which was unfair." Chica says in protest.

"And you two got to make first contact with your boobs!" Foxy counters.

"Okay, okay. So two of got to make first contact, one got to sleep with him first, and that leaves his first kiss and virginity." Freddy says with her hand to her chin.

"Well, I can't have his virginity, I can settle for first kiss." Foxy says with a shrug.

"Hey, why don't you seem to be taking more like a pirate now?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, the writer is just getting tired of writing me talking like that." The fox says before looking at the audience.

"Alright. I don't exactly have a plan, but that doesn't mean we can't get to him." Freddy tells them. "No matter what, we will get our hands on him and win this little game of his… I mean no matter what." She then says sinisterly.

(In the vent)

There was a something in the vent listening to everything the girls were talking about and heard of what they might do. After hearing them, it became interested in what they were doing. It looked at its hand which held a flashlight, then smiled before leaving.

To be continued…

**Okay, I had no idea how to end this chapter, so it is a pretty terrible way to end. But I will get better… at least I hope I do. If you guys are reading, please comment and tell me what you thought below. I don't have much left to say, so hope you enjoyed and there will be a special guest next chapter.**

**And I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	4. Night 3

**Hey there. Already on night 3. Perfect! I think it's time we bring our special guest in for the night while also having Springtrap appear for the night as well. As for Golden Freddy, well… sorry, she won't be appearing for the night here. She will be present, but will not be seeing Ash just yet.**

**Who will the special guest be? That's for you, yourself to find out. Let's just say, she can get a bit 'messy'.**

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I sat down in my bed after just finishing my second night and thinking of all of shit has happened. First night there, Bonnie and Chica nearly suffocate me then give me a kiss before I leave. Second night, Mangle appears and helped me out, slept with me, then gave me a kiss before I left.

Is this how it's gonna go for the next few nights? Some of them would try to kill me then stop before giving me a kiss, and/or few of them would help me then give me a kiss? AGH! These nights are driving me crazy. Are they trying to kill me or do something else?

I was snapped from these thoughts as my phone went off and I checked it. It was (Reader) texting me and asking me how I was doing.

_(Reader): Hey, how's it going with the new job? It's getting harder to talk now that you're up so late_

_Ash: Trust me, you wouldn't believe what I'd try to tell you about how fucked up this job is._

_(Reader): Wow, damn. I didn't think it was that bad_

_Ash: The only reason I took that job was for the money, okay? Now, I regret this decision on so many levels._

_(Reader): Okay, I think you might be getting a little on edge because of how tired you are and that's making your job seem harder than it seems_

If only they knew what I was going through right now. I wish I could tell them.

_Ash: Maybe you're right. Still, this job is harder than I thought._

_(Reader): If only I could help ya man. But all I can do now is wish you good luck. You're probably tired as hell, so I'll leave you alone. See ya_

_Ash: Right, text you back when I get the chance._

I then put my phone on my night stand and grabbed my Pikachu plushie before lying down for a nap. It's not just the pay that's making me stay, it's because I wanna get my hat back from that place and from those robots. I'd also like to see Mangle once more knowing how close I've gotten to her. Plus, I've got a handicap with that new trick I learned from her.

Then, when I thought about it. I checked my phone and it was at four percent. Shit, that new trick does take a lot of my battery though. I plugged it in after putting it on low battery mode then laid down again before shutting my eyes.

Then I thought back to the closet I was told not to look or go into by any means what-so-ever. I don't care how much they tell me not to go near it, I have to find out what is in there. Even if it means my chances of survival are even lower, I can't keep myself from knowing what's in it.

Besides, I still had the handicap with me in case things do go south. I won't lose this fight no matter what.

(Reader P.O.V.)

Ash was his way to his office, but on his way there, stopped in the east hall. He looked at the door that said Supply Closet. He was about to look, but then again, he thought it might be best to check at the cameras. Cause whatever was in there that was dangerous, it might jump out at him or something.

He decided to head to the office and check there which would be safer. He made it to the office and checked the time which was 11:50, so the Phone-Guy should be calling anytime soon. But with the amount of time he did have, he turned on the cameras and was about to look inside the closet but hesitated and left his finger looming over it.

He still didn't know if he should go into that camera or not cause after dealing with the last girls, he didn't know if he could take any more. But his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the spot and landed on the camera.

He shut his eyes first, but slowly opened them to have blood nearly burst out of his nose at what he saw. A green-ish golden rabbit like animatronic that had some tears in her with purple panties and a piece of her ear missing, and what looked like golden version of Freddy with tears and an ear missing while both looked like they had bust sizes bigger than even Chica's. And here he thought Chica's were the biggest in the convention.

He quickly switched cameras and turned it off as soon as he switched it off and the phone rang before he answered. "… H-hey again." He stuttered to answer after what he saw.

"_What's with the stuttering? Did it go bad last night?" _The Phone-Guy asked.

"Y-yeah… kinda bad." Ash could only answer stuttering.

"_Oh brother… well at least you survived. First thing's first, you didn't go into that room last night or now did ya?"_ The man asked him.

"No of course not!" The boy lied to him.

"_Okay, good, cause thing's are gonna start getting real tonight… yeah that was a bit of a dirty joke, but you get the idea."_ The man told him as the boy looked annoyed before turning on the cameras. _"Listen, Freddy is gonna be active on this night so, I'm gonna have to ask that you keep an eye on her. She doesn't move if you cam stall her. Which means if you're on the cam she's on, she won't move."_

"Okay, good to know." Ash said as he checked the stage and Bonnie and Chica were already on the move while Foxy was peeking out from her cove.

"_Also, you might notice a new camera on your monitor. That's for your vent."_ The Phone-Guy tells him.

Puzzled, Ash looked, and he did have a new camera to click on which did turn out to be the vent. "Great, so they're gonna be coming through my vent now?" He said annoyed as he checked the lights on ether door knowing he's in the clear.

"_You'd best hope not. But they do get more frisky by the week so, probably."_ He checked and found Bonnie at the dining area while Chica was at the bathrooms and Foxy and Freddy were still in their places.

"So I've been told." He said to the phone guy before turning off his cameras.

"_Also, try to use less power this night because if you have any tricks up your sleeve they probably won't work on these animatronics after now. One last thing, we've had a bit of a leakage somewhere in this place, so if you see any flowing liquid by the backstage, don't mind that. My job during the dayshift didn't really go too well."_

"What caused a leak in the backstage?" Ash says while checking the doors again.

"_I-I really would rather not talk about it. I'm just lucky I didn't get fired. I should get going now, so… have a good night and maybe I can meet you in person one day. For now, good luck man."_ The man told him before hanging up.

"And I'm on my own again." Ash says while checking then finding Foxy was gone before running to the door and shutting it.

"Drat!" He heard from the other side.

**12 A.M. 95%**

Ash was going good so far. The girls hadn't come near his office and it would seem as though they were just wondering around for a bit. Even Freddy hadn't moved yet, and Mangle only seemed to peek out from her curtains.

He was hoping he could at least get to see her again since she helped him last night, but other than that, he didn't understand why he was so eager to meet Mangle… '… A-am I falling for a robot?' He thought before shaking it off. 'No, no, no, that is not right. There is no way that's possible.' He thought again.

Then again, she was almost like a human. And her shyness and cuteness was enough to win anyone's heart. But, he believed it was wrong to love a robot and shook the thought away. He checked the cameras and he was shocked to see that Freddy had moved.

"Aw shit!" He looked around and found her in the dining area as she saw the camera and winked at it.

He then checked the door. "Hi there." Chica says before he shuts it.

Then he checked the other door. "Hello!" Shut it on Bonnie.

Great, now Freddy was moving and who knows what she might do. Especially since he still had to deal with Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. He thought then went to the desk draw to get the charger Mangle showed him last night. But, every draw was empty.

"Looking for this, lad?" He turned then used the light to see Foxy at the window holding the cable. "No cheating." She said before running off with it.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled in anger.

**1 A.M. 81%**

Now Ash had no handicap or way out of this. Bonnie left the door, but Chica was again camping outside his door. "Go. The. Hell. Away. Already!" He told her.

"Nope!" She told him with a smug look.

"*Sigh* Why can't you understand that I won't let you in?" He asked before checking the cameras.

"Because I want you! I promise I won't make the same mistake as last night." She told him as he saw Freddy was still in the dining area.

"You say that, but don't seem to be able to prove it." He told her as he then checked on Foxy.

"Well… maybe this will change your mind?" Chica then asks before he turned off the cameras and went to check the light and saw Chica holding his hat in her hand.

"Wha?! That's my hat!" Ash said to her.

"And if you want it, then come and get it." She said taunting him.

"I need that hat, I've had it for too long to lose it." He told her.

"Again, you're gonna have to open up if you want it." She tells him seductively. He hesitated and didn't answer her as he just glared. "Oh well, guess I'll be keeping this then." She tells him as she puts it on before leaving.

"Wait, hey! Gh… Shit." He said before opening the door back up and checking the cameras.

**2 A.M. 65%**

Freddy still hadn't moved and Foxy was outside of her cove while Mangle was just hanging out in hers. Bonnie was at the dining area with her leader and Chica was in the kitchen still wearing the boy's cap. She looked at the camera and then winked with her tongue out as she tipped his hat as if taunting him.

He was annoyed that she was playing with him by using his property. None the less, he needed to figure out how to get his hat back without getting smothered to death. And he got a bit arrogant early when he still believed he had his handicap with him in which he gave his power a beating.

Ash was annoyed that he was coming close to losing again and the girls were egging him on. 'How could th-no, no, do not jinx it. Do not jinx it.' He thought before he was gonna think something that might make this situation worse.

Then he heard a strange noise come from his vent. "Wait, what?" He said before he checked the camera.

He was startled and stepped back when he saw that green rabbit animatronic in his vent. Acting quickly, he ran to the button and slammed it as he heard the vent door close. He looked into the vent again, and his eyes were not deceiving him. That rabbit was actually active and waved to the camera seeing him there.

'Come on, I didn't even jinx it! How is that thing active?!' He looked at the closet cam and saw that the golden Freddy was still in her place. 'Well, thankfully she ain't awake.' He said before looking at the dining area where Freddy remained and Foxy was peeking out again.

"Hey there, mister nightguard. ~" He heard with a tap from his vent.

"Go away! I already have too much shit to focus on!" Ash yelled at her as he checked the doors which were empty.

"Oh, come on, we can have some fun while here, can't we? ~" He heard from the vent again as he sighed.

"Listen, Zombie-Bunny, I'm trying not to-" He was telling her.

"SpringBonnie." She interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is SpringBonnie." She told him.

"Oh… well, still get outta here. I want to stay alive thank you." He told her before he heard a groan and that she was leaving the vent. "Already?" He asked before checking the cam and she was gone. "Huh, that was fast."

"Almost as fast as this!" He heard before shutting the door on Foxy. "Ah, horse's arse."

**3 A.M. 31%**

It was just the best night for him right now. Ash had not only to deal with the four-animatronics coming at him, but now this SpringBonnie girl was going for his vent and wasting even more power. He believed that this had to do with him looking in the closet and felt stupid that he risked his life like that.

Bonnie was right up to the camera at the backstage, Chica was taunting him with his hat in the kitchen, Foxy was about to start running at any second, Freddy was still in the dining area along with SpringBonnie, and Mangle couldn't even leave her cove to come help him.

Ash was stressed out completely as he only wanted to make some money to pay for his home and is now gonna die. But then again, everytime he did believe he was gonna die he always pulled through. So, all he had to do was last three more hours of this night.

**4 A.M. 15%**

How did about every inch of power had left already drain so quickly? I'll tell ya how. Camping! Apparently, SpringBonnie took after Chica and camped outside of Ash's office through the vent draining power. Bonnie decided to try it as well and that only his power lower.

Right now, he was thankful that they weren't at his door right now and checked on Mangle who still hadn't left her cove. He felt bad for her, especially since now he wasn't even able to see her. He then checked the vent where SpringBonnie was and sighed reaching for the button.

Then a hook slammed just before it caught his hand right in front of him. "Ah don't think so, lassy." His eyes widened in fear before looking behind him and saw Foxy right there. "Ahoy mate-y. ~" She then says with a smirk.

"AAAHHH!" Ash screamed out before jumping back and falling down.

"Aw, scared are we? ~" She says while walking closer. "You know, you owe me some time to ourselves. After letting my sister in but not me, I believe that's a call of punishment." She picked him up and threw him onto the futon. "And Ah just happen to have some booty to share." She then positioned her butt at his face and he moaned out trying to scream.

From him screaming into her behind Foxy also began to moan from feeling the sensation. She then wiggled her ass around his face as he desperately tried to get her off, only to be failing miserably. Not only that, he was losing air to breath.

"Oh-ho that feels so refreshing, ah. ~" Foxy says lewdly, but then something hit her. 'Oh, crap that's right! Humans still need to breath.' She then got off him as he gasped for air. "Sorry about that lad… got a little carried away." She told him while scratching the back of her head.

"Why… what is with you girls and suffocating me only to stop?" Ash asked after catching his breath.

"Buddy, we're not trying to kill ya. I mean, we don't mean too anyways." She tells him.

"Well, even if you're not trying, I'm trying to keep you out because I know you'll still do it. On purpose or not." He tells her. "Whatever, you gonna leave now that you got what you want?" He asked her.

"One thing before I do go." Foxy got up to his face and gave him a kiss on his nose before poking it. "Have fun. ~" She tells him before leaving.

"*Sigh* Thank goodne-AHH!" Ash was about to get up only to fall back onto the futon as SpringBonnie was in his room.

"And just where do you think you're going, cutie-pie?" She asked before getting ontop of him then crawling up to his face. "I haven't had my fun just yet!" She tells him.

"N-no! Wai-MPH!" He then got his face shoved between her large breasts as she giggled from feeling him squirm about.

"Oh, my. This is quite enjoyable. ~" She says as he manages to get his face poking out from her cleavage getting to breath.

"Man, all I wanted to do was get money to pay my bills. Can you girls go for a day without smothering me between your boobs?" He asks her.

"Sorry, that's just how we work around here." She tells him.

"Can't you just do something el-MPH!" He was saying before getting shoved into her bust again.

"This is just how we prefer to do this." She told him before the power had gone out completely. "Awww, and just when it was starting to get good." She says disappointed as Ash finally got out of her boobs breathing heavily.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have a little visit from Freddy. But don't worry, maybe she'll play nice with you and we can have… 'real fun' later." SpringBonnie tells him before moving in and giving him a kiss dangerously close to the lips. "Maybe you'll even see my sister. Bye, bye. ~" She tells him before giving him a wink and leaving.

**5 A.M. 0%**

The boy was red in the face from both nearly losing his breath twice and getting kissed by two of the animatronics. But those thoughts quickly subsided when he realized… he was out of power.

"No… no, no…" He was saying before he heard some music coming form the left hall and looked to see what looked like two glowing eyes staring at him. "No…"

"Hi there, Ashy. ~" He heard Freddy's voice as she walked slowly into the room.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" He took off through the opposite door and ran down the hall to avoid from the bear animatronic's suffocation attack.

Finding himself in the dining area, he noticed Bonnie and Chica were already in there and hid behind one of the tables before they saw him. He crawled under the table until he reached the showstage and peeked out from under before looking at the bathrooms.

Mangle was one of the only animatronics that he could trust so he thought about heading to her cove to stay with her for the rest of the night, then again maybe she won't help because the others told her not to. Besides, that probably be the first place they'd expect him to be.

Then Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie came in his direction, so he went back under. He heard them talking but wasn't listening because he had to figure out what to do, where to hide. The kitchen would probably be a good bet, but Chica always goes in there so it wasn't the smartest decision.

"I think I know where he is." He heard before SpringBonnie's hand went under the table and lifted the entire thing up. "Found him." She says with a smirk as everyone saw Ash.

He got up slowly while laughing nervously before he ran and jumped over one of the tables and made a dash for the backstage, knowing no one was back there. He slammed the door shut and locked it, then pressed his back against the door trying to catch his breath.

He then laughed softly, then it became louder as he just outsmarted those machines just now. "Not as smart as ya think, huh?" He laughed to himself. "Ah, I should be safe in here." He says with a smile.

"*Giggle* So you say." He heard as his eyes shot wide.

'N-no… please no.' He slowly began to look up.

Right there standing in front of him was a girl with black hair, a black body, a white face, her hair in small twin tails, a white bow and what seemed to be a white onesie showing off her curvy figure with a bust as big as Freddy's.

"Hi there." She says with a smile holding her hand up.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! How many more of you robots are here?!" He yelled out as she looked confused.

"Huh? Robot?" She asked as he looked shocked.

"Wait, you're not a robot?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm actually not one of them. Nice to meet ya, I'm Bendy! Bendy the Ink Demon!" She tells him with an innocent smile.

"Wha-Ink?" He asked confused as she nodded. He looked behind her and saw what appeared to be ink leaking from somewhere onto the floor. 'Oh… that's what Phone-Guy meant by a leak.' He thought.

"Oh, you must be that Ash-human that came here these past few nights." She said after getting a good look at him.

"Yeah, that's me alright… I guess seeing an creature made of ink like yourself isn't so surprising compared to robot girls trying kill me, huh?" He asked as she giggled from what he said. "So, what are you gonna do which will 'accidently' kill me?" He asked her as she tilted her head confused until she figured it out.

"Oh, actually, you don't have to worry about me." She tells him.

"Wait, seriously? You're not gonna try to stuff me in your bust or something?" He asked confused.

"Nope, course not?" She tells him with that innocent smile still on her face.

"… Um… well, I guess I got someone to talk to and to keep me company for the rest of the night, at least." Ash says relieved mostly as she giggled again.

"Yep. Oh, by the way. I've been hearing how you've been doing for the last few nights and might have something that'll help." Bendy tells him before walking away.

"Huh?" Ash seemed confused until she came back holding… "A flashlight?"

"Yep. You can use this instead of the lights on the doors to save power. I'm sure you'll find it useful." She tells him while handing him the flashlight.

"Uh, wow, thanks Bendy." He told her.

"Your welcome! It also works better because the light can stun giving you time." She told him with that smile still on her face.

"You know, you're just about the second thing in this place that I might actually trust." He tells her before they hear the chime.

**6 A.M.**

"Oh, man. We didn't even get much time to talk together." Bendy says disappointed.

"It's okay, maybe I'll ya again. I am coming back for two more nights." Ash told her with a smile as he got up. "Thanks for the help, Bendy. Really appreciate it." He tells her.

"No problem. See ya soon, Ash." She told him as he unlocked the door. "Wait, before you go…" She says stopping him.

"What is it? Wait, I think I know what it is." He says as she looked confused before he walked towards her and surprising her with a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. "Is that it?" He asked her.

"… A-actually… I was… gonna tell you that I might, not be able to always help you." She says nervously.

When he heard this, he blushed feeling like an idiot and backed away. "S-sorry." He told while backing away.

"It's okay, it actually felt really nice." She told him while putting her hand on her cheek. "But, in return…" She then walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I hope I do see you soon." She told him.

"R-right. See ya Bendy." He then says leaving as she waved.

She then held her chest with a warm feeling in it before walking over to the ink and turned into ink herself before joining with it. And like that, she was gone without a trace. As for Ash, he passed Mairusu on his way out and looked better than the last two nights as he walked by with a smile.

Mairusu looked confused but seemed to feel better for him now that he seemed to be less stressed. "Looks like he's getting the hang of it."

(Ash's house)

Ash was happy now that he believed that he was gonna ace these nights with the help of Bendy. He walked back into his house and headed for his bedroom getting ready to sleep for the day. He lied down in his bed and took his Pikachu Plushie into his arms as he began to sleep.

He believed his luck was changing, he believed that he could finally get through these last nights, he believed that he was a step closer to getting his hat back for once. He was going through so many positive thoughts until he felt something on top of his waist. His eyes slowly opened up and looked before his eyes widened in fear.

Sitting there, right in front of him, on top of him was that Golden Freddy animatronic from the convention staring down at him. 'W-what… what's that thing doing here?' He thought as he screamed silently.

Next thing he knew, she leaned down towards him then stopped at his face as her white pupils stared into his brown eyes. Then suddenly, she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips which caused his entire face to go red before she separated from him and they continued to look into each other's eyes. She sat back up and then just *Poof* disappeared.

Ash laid there speechless and didn't say anything at first until… "What the hell was that?"

To be continued…

**Yes, the special guest was Bendy of course. What you expected someone from the FNAF franchise? Like Marionette? BB? Nope, it's Bendy. I don't really know what else to write here, so you know what? I'm done here… PEACH OUT, dudes!**


	5. Night 4

**Back at it again, what can I say. I'm making something that should be considered a masterpiece. Well not exactly, but you get the point. I originally had a thing where it was gonna be someone like SlenderWoman or something, but decided on Bendy for reasons**

**As for ideas for new stories, I'm thinking maybe a Monster Musume/Pokemon Fanfic. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review below.**

(Ash's P.O.V.)

After what happened this morning, I barely got any sleep. I mean, would you be able to sleep after seeing a yellow robot bear appear in your room, kiss you then suddenly disappear? I felt so much regret for looking into that room and I wished that I hadn't, cause I knew for sure these nights would be impossible even with Bendy giving me some help.

Then again, my first kiss… stolen… by a robot… I mean, do these things even feel love? You know what, I need to get these thoughts out of my head, my shift starts and it's gonna be my fourth night here at this place. I head out all prepared then run down the street.

I make it there at 11:18 just before my shift starts. Knowing the girls, they don't start coming after me until around 12:00 or a few minutes earlier, so I kinda have time to talk with ether Mangle and/or Bendy. That is if Bendy even is there.

I got in and looked in the dining area seeing the three girls on stage standing still. They didn't seem to be active just yet which was a relief for me. First, I went to check and see if Bendy was backstage, which she wasn't there at all.

I looked around and came to the leak of ink coming out of the wall which is probably where she'd most likely be. But, that didn't mean she was there right now so I just left hoping to get a chance to talk with Mangle while I had time.

(Reader P.O.V.)

Ash made his way to the bathrooms and headed to Mangle's Cove and opened to curtains seeing Mangle awake as she seemed startled at first but then once he stepped foot into the place, she smiled, and her tail started wagging before she ran to him.

"Ash!" She says as she jumped at him nearly knocking him over as she hugged him tightly but not tight enough to choke him.

"Hey Mangle." He says while patting her on the head as she rubbed it against him. "It's good to see you." He told her before they separated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after seeing him walk into her cove.

"Well, I figured I got time before my shift starts so I came to see you while I had time." He told her.

"But, you can't stay here. The others will know-" She told him.

"I know. I don't plan on staying here. I just… Well, after night 2, I really wanted to see you again." He told her as she blushed a bit and looked down.

"I-is that true?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Besides, I know I can trust you. Even if you can't help me through the rest of these nights, I'd still like to get to see you." He told her with a smile.

"W-well, i-if it's only for now… then…" She tries to tell him before tapping her fingertips.

"Something you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Y-yes…" She says with a blush.

"Well, what is it then? You can tell me." He told her.

Mangle's face remained red as she was thinking. "C-could you… pet me and rub my back again?" She asked as Ash was taken aback from the request. "I um… kind of knew about it, the second night and… really enjoyed it." She told him as he looked nervous.

'Oh, crap. She knew? How'd she find… you know what, I'm done questioning this.' He thought to himself. "And you're sure?" He asked.

"Of course." She told him.

He then sighed before walking in front of her as she looked up at him before he hugged her which caused her to blush especially when she felt her breasts press against his chest. He also blushed from feeling her bust against his chest, but then went to petting her head.

She twitched at first but as he was doing so, she let the sensation take over and moaned in happiness. He then went to scratch her ears to which caused her to lean further into him. She liked the feeling so much that she began snuggling into his neck. Then he went down to rub her back which caused to her to gasp at first, but then moan from the sensation she was feeling.

'Wow, they really went all out when making these robots.' Ash thought to himself.

As he was rubbing Mangle's back, he noticed her tail was wagging as if a sign of being happy. He felt kinda happy that she was enjoying his company and he had some time to spend with her. He then moved his hand down to her tail and as soon as it touched it, Mangle flinched and backed away.

"S-sorry, I uh…" He didn't know what to tell her.

She was completely red in the face but then after a second, she walked back to him and turned around before leaning forward causing him to blush with her behind in his face. "You can if you want to." She tells him.

"M-Mangle, no! I just wanted to pet your tail." He told her with his hands up.

"A-are you sure?" She asked him.

To this, his face remained red. "Well, I mean…"

"I honestly don't mind ether one you do. I don't mind if you wish to put you hands down there if you wish." She tells him with a nervous smile.

"… I… uh…" Ash was beginning to get nervous as well.

It was then, Mangle just decided to get back up and walk over to him before taking his left hand and putting it at her tail then his right hand onto her left butt cheek causing both to blush bright red. She then looked at him before burying her face into his neck in embarrassment.

The boy had no idea what to do or why this fox girl would be alright with something like this, none the less he decided to rub her butt cheek feeling its softness and brushing her tail with his hand at the same time. Both actions caused Mangle to moan out in pleasure as she hugged him tightly. He grunted from the tightness at first, but continued to do what he already started.

Ash was getting to feel the softness in both the fur on Mangle's tail and in her behind. He was going for a little while, then had a thought about something that might also work on her that he had yet to try, he thought it was a bad idea, but he moved his hand from her tail up to one of her boobs and the moment he touched it. Mangle moaned out as her grip on the boy tightened the point where he could hear his own bones cracking.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He told her trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh, sorry!" She then released him as he breathed heavily. "Sorry, it was just… I never expected you to go that far." She told him.

"It's okay... It was kinda… my fault…" He said in between breaths. "Damn, you animatronics are strong." He told her as he stood up straight.

"W-well… it's not that I didn't enjoy it." She told him with a hint of shyness.

Ash smiled after hearing her cute voice again, but then they heard what sound like ringing and the boy didn't catch on at first but then his eyes widened. "Oh, shit! My shift's about to start!" He said before running towards the exit to Mangle's Cove. "Sorry, gotta go. See you some other time." He told her quickly as he ran out of the room.

As soon as he ran out of the room, he entered the dining area but wasn't careful as he had almost ran into Chica. "Now what do you think you're doing out here, cutie?" She says as the boy backed up.

Then he realized something and pulled out the flashlight before flashing it in her eyes as she cried out before stumbling back with her eyes covered. He then took the chance to get up and make a mad dash to his office. He then picked up the phone quickly.

"Hey, look I don't much time to talk. So, make it quick!" He said before shinning the light at his left door. "… hello?" He asked confused.

"_*Sigh*… you looked into that closet, didn't you?"_ He heard the Phone-Guy asked as Ash gasped lightly.

"W-what?" He asked again.

"_Do not play dumb with me. You looked in that closet and we know it. Earlier today, we found the door wide open and guess what was in the room… Nothing! Completely empty!"_ The man on the phone sounded worried.

Ash checked the camera where the closet was and the animatronics weren't there. _"Look, whether you did or not, those things in there… I-I don't know what they do, I don't know where they are but… look I tried to warn you okay-I tried, I… look just finish this night, and… just, stay alive." _He tells him before hanging up.

Ash was at a loss for words. The Phone-Guy seemed freaked out, even now. Why did he seem so afraid of SpringBonnie and that Golden Freddy? SpringBonnie seemed to act like the others did and all Golden did was appear at his house and kiss him. He didn't want to think about it… he did not want to think about it in any way.

He turned off the cameras and checked both doors with his flashlight. Both were empty which was a surprised since he would've thought that Bonnie and Chica would've at least come close to his office. He then looked at the time, and it was time to begin his shift.

**12 A.M. 98%**

Ash checked the stage and sure enough, Freddy was the only one there. He checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy was peeking out. Bonnie was hanging out in the dinning area and Chica was in the kitchen where she took out his hat the moment he checked that camera. He checked the vent and it was absent, then the backstage and SpringBonnie was back there.

Mangle was obviously at her cove so he had no need to check, he turned off the cameras and waited for a little bit. He thought that it was possible that the Golden Freddy from the last nights was gonna also appear, so he needed to keep an eye out for her as well. He wondered if maybe Bendy might appear again, but he still believed that she might be gone for a while.

Then his thoughts traced to his hat, and how he was thinking of doing something stupid. 'This may seem dumb but… if I can keep a low profile when I sneak out… I can stun Chica with the light then get my hat back from her.' He thought before looking outside. 'But, then again, I'm asking to be killed if… Yeah, maybe not.'

Ash just decided to remain in his office for the time. He looked at the cameras and Foxy was gone. In an instant, he ran to the door then shined the flashlight at her which caused her to jump back and cover her eyes then he shut the door afterwards.

"Wha-No fair! Ya cheating again!" She yelled through the door. "Where'd you get that torch from?" She asked as she looked through the window seemingly annoyed.

"Well, maybe I got sick of using the door lights and using up power." He told her before shining it in her face again.

"Argh! This ain't over, love. We're not through yet!" She told him before running back to the others.

'But I wish you were.' He thought to himself before opening the door back up and taking a sip of my coffee.

(Bendy's P.O.V.)

Heh, I kinda feel pretty sly helping Ash out like that. He's seems to be doing pretty well, I'm sure he'll last the next night here. I traveled through the pipe lines and came out in the backstage my ink form before staying that and crawling up the ceiling then going outside while remaining on the ceiling not being noticed by anyone as Freddy, Bonnie and SpringBonnie were in the dining area.

Chica seemed to be coming out of the kitchen and Mangle should be in her cove. Maybe I should go visit her, but then Foxy came back and appeared. She didn't go straight back to her cove which surprised at first.

"Girls! We have a big problem!" She yelled out catching their attention. "Ketchum in there is cheating again!" She told them as they all seemed surprised.

"But, we took the cord away from his-" Bonnie was about to say.

"He's not giving himself more power, he has a bloody flashlight!" She told them as they were shocked to hear.

"But where-" Freddy was about to say before she noticed something. "Bendy." She growled under her breath.

Uh-oh.

"Who?" Foxy asked confused.

"Someone that rivaled me before her studio was shut down due to it flooding with ink. I should've guessed she'd help him at some point." She then tells her.

"So, what now?" Chica asked.

Freddy put her hand to her chin in thought, then an evil smirk made its way onto her face. "Well, if he wants to play it dirty, so can we." She then says as I got nervous before she whispered something into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie then nodded and went to the backstage. Oh no, what do they plan to do now?

**1 A.M. 91%**

(Reader P.O.V.)

Ash was hanging out on the futon in his office. It seemed as though the group wasn't coming after his room very often which made it feel suspicious to him. Normally, this is due to the fact that the last three nights they were giving him hell, but now they seemed to have stop trying.

Then he looked at his flashlight. 'They can't really be afraid of some flashlight, can they?' He thinks to himself before looking around. 'Well, they don't seem to be appearing to give my power a beating.' He then got up and checked the cameras.

As he switched them on, he looked through them finding Bonnie in the Dining area. He then swapped it to find Foxy peaking out of her cove before she saw the camera and posed her behind to it, and found Freddy at the bathrooms just chilling and seemingly not noticing the camera.

He then heard something in the vent before closing the door and looking at the vent camera to see SpringBonnie who waved. Ash smiled as he seemed to be doing well… but that hope was turned when he switched to the kitchen.

Chica -as usual- was in there eating pizza, but he heard some strange music. It was odd but the song sounded like 'My Grandfather's Clock' which gave him some chills when he heard it. It was confusing, but then he saw something in the corner of the room.

He took a closer look and it looked like a gift box of some sort with a crank that was turning giving him the idea that was where the music was coming from. But as the crank was turning, the box slightly opened which caused him to freeze up. Then what appeared to be two white eyes pierced through the darkness giving him a jumpscare as he jumped back a bit.

"W-what the hell is that?" He says outloud now nervous and scared.

Ash then turned off the cameras and flashed his light at ether door before going back to them. He heard that same melody playing and that box was still there but the lid was closed and Chica was still enjoying her pizza while wearing the boy's cap.

He didn't buy it though, he knew something was in that box that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He checked on Foxy who just swapped the signs at her cove before running off and at his door which he shut.

He waited for a bit expecting a snarky comment from the fox girl, but he didn't hear anything. He checked the camera and she was back at her cove closing the curtains, so he opened the door. He then looked around and Bonnie was at the backstage again with SpringBonnie.

He opened the vent knowing she was out, then went to look for Freddy, who just so happened to be in the east hall which made him worry knowing that she was getting close again. Though, with all the power he was saving, he thought he could last as long as whatever was in the kitchen would stay there.

**2 A.M. 83%**

(Pirate's Cove)

"Okay, that torch of his is gonna be a big problem for us. This is where you come in." Foxy says turning to what seemed to be a human girl in blue and red striped clothes.

"Shall I?" She asks before the fox girl looks out of her curtains.

"You shall."

(Back at the office)

Ash was in the west hall where Bonnie was making her move at the corner. As soon as he saw her move from her spot he flashed his light at the door blinding her before closing it. He again expected a comment from the other side of the door, but nothing was heard.

Figuring he was only gonna use this once, he pressed the light switch on the door and saw her shadow from the wall signaling she was there. He then turned it off to not waste power then flashed his light at the other door which was empty.

'Should probably save the battery on this as well. Who knows when it will run out.' He thought to himself before turning back to the door. "Not gonna say anything?" he asked… no response. "Hello? I know you're still there." He said again.

Still nothing but he still had a feeling in his gut that Bonnie was still there. He checked the cameras and Freddy was still hanging out in the east hall while Chica was getting close. SpringBonnie appeared to be in the backstage where she'd be most of the time, and he checked the kitchen to see the box was more opened up even more while still playing the melody.

It was still dark, but he could see that whatever was in the box had white hair. He gulped since he didn't know what was in it nor did he want to find out. He decided to check on Foxy, but when he did he didn't see her peeking out of her cove.

Instead, to his surprise it appeared that there was some kind of human girl sitting just outside the curtains of the cove. Well, he would've thought she were human had there not been exposed metal at the neck. But she looked so much like a human that it was almost convincing.

She wore a small skirt around her waist and a blue and red stripped tube top around her chest barely covering her breasts which were also unnaturally large. She also seemed to be wearing some kind of propeller hat with the same colors. What was she supposed to be? Some kind of playboy or something?

But what really came to Ash's mind was… 'Where did she even come from?' Then he thought about how he was at Pirate's Cove and thought. 'Wait, is she with Foxy?'

He then checked the dining area and found Bonnie sitting there meaning she left. He opened his door and checked the right door with his flashlight which still had no one there. He then went to the cameras and Chica was at the east corner while Freddy was still in the hallway.

He was confused as to why the bear wasn't doing anything instead of coming after him but none the less, he continued to scout the area. SpringBonnie was still in the backstage and the Kitchen was the same way he found it last time with that thing still peeping out. He switched the cameras off to think.

"Great, how many more of these things am I gonna have to put up with?" Ash says annoyed before he goes to sit on the futon.

He then flops down onto it, but it felt off at his head and didn't feel like it normally would. Then when he moved his head up, he made eye contact with two white glowing eyes staring back at him. Seeing this, he jumped up with a yelp and looked to see that it was Golden Freddy back to visit.

She got up and walked towards him as he backed up not wanting to be near her until he was against his desk and she made it to him as she softly pressed her body and large breasts against him leaning in. He had a red face as her lips were just inches away from his.

But his hand brushed again the tablet which turned on the cameras and she saw the cameras on she took one more glance at him before leaning into him again and kissing him on the cheek. Then she grabbed his hand and placed on one of her breasts.

They stayed like that for a bit, before she suddenly disappeared. Ash made the grabbing gesture with his hand and thought… "… Okay, what the hell with that thing?!" He says before checking the cameras.

**3 A.M. 77%**

Ash checked the time after that event and it was 3:40. How long has it been? Regardless, he checked the cove and that human animatronic was nowhere to be seen. He then flashed his light at the door where Chica was at the window and closed it. Again, no comment or anything trying to seduce him.

This was getting strange for him, they'd always say something in at least disappointment or something related, but it seemed as though they've gave up on saying anything. He checked all around the place and Freddy seemed to be back in the dining area with Bonnie, Foxy was still in her cove, SpringBonnie was at the backstage, but that human animatronic seemed to be nowhere around.

He checked the Kitchen and it was almost absent had it not been for the thing standing in the completely open box. Ash was shocked to see what was in the box and almost got another nose bleed at what he just saw.

It looked like a person with a white face, purple eyeliner and lines going down her face, red lipstick and rosy cheeks along with white hair in a ponytail and eyes that reminded him of Golden Freddy's. She seemed be wearing what looked like a black latex suit that showed off her ample breasts with some white stripes and buttons on them.

Ash didn't know whether to be turned on right now or scared shitless… maybe a little more of the second option. Then he heard what sounded like a giggle and flashed his light at the left door. Nothing was there, so he checked the right. Empty as well.

'Damnit, these nights and girls really are driving me up a wall.' He says before opening the right door back up since Chica was gone.

He checked the cameras and Freddy was now in the Kitchen with the strange thing and appeared to be talking to it. He couldn't hear though but he knew they were talking about something like a plan to get him.

He went through the cameras and spotted that human animatronic in the backstage with SpringBonnie. He was relieved that he knew where she was now and went to find Bonnie in the dining area and Foxy peeking from her cove.

Thankfully, none of them were near his offices and he was relieved a bit but he knew that something was gonna go wrong eventually.

**4 A.M. 71%**

Ash was still going pretty well, Bonnie appeared to be at his door which is why he had his left door closed at the moment. On the cameras, Freddy was back in the dining hall, Chica was in the bathrooms and Foxy was hanging out in her cove.

He saw the SpringBonnie was also in the backstage, so he hoped he had nothing to worry about for now. However, he didn't seem to find that human like animatronic anywhere around. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't checked the kitchen for that thing ether.

He checked the kitchen and the music stopped playing but first thing that came to eye was finding the strange animatronic out of the box standing next to the music box and turning the crank as if she was winding it up. She then stopped and looked to the camera then smiled knowing he's watching. He got confused at first but once she let go of it, it moved on its own, and she started singing.

"_All around the mulberry bush_

_The monkey chased the weasel_

_The monkey thought 'twas all in fun_

_Pop! Goes the Weasel!"_

She was singing the famous nursery rhyme, 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. This worried him a bit as she sang different verses while also for some reason skipping out of the room.

"_Half a pound of tuppenny rice_

_Half a pound of treacle_

_That's the way the money goes_

_Pop goes the weasel!"_

She kept singing as he was shifting through cameras seeing her skipping her way to the office. He was shifting through cameras until he heard her right outside the east hall, bringing him to shut the door. The music then stopped as he stood there in fear. He waited, and waited… but nothing.

He was calming down and was about to go back to his cameras but then he heard a bang at his door. "Go the fuck away!" He yelled shining his flashlight through the window.

"That's not a very nice thing to say for someone who says being nice is their weakness." The animatronic says through window with a smirk. "Also, I am unaffected by that, so…" She tells him with a sly smile.

"Gh, whatever. And I'm not like this to people outside, I'm like this to whoever is trying to kill me or if I'm just really tired!" He yelled back at her as her smirk never left.

'Hmph, he's taking the bait.' The animatronic thought to herself. "It doesn't matter, soon you will be ours and give you all the love and care we have. ~" She says to him seductively.

"Yeah, no thanks Chica 2.0, but I didn't get this job to die." He argued back.

"Dear, it's Marionette, but… if you're naughty then you can call me Marian. ~" She then says seductively again.

"Okay, 'Marionette', you mind going back to your little prize box?" He asks her.

"Oh, you will submit to us… I know you will." She tells him before blowing him a kiss and leaving.

"*Sigh*… _You will submit to us_, yeah right. As if that's gonna happen." Ash says as he opens the door then. "AHAH! Wha?!" He jumps when he sees that the human like animatronic was in his office.

"Hello!" She says with her hand up.

"Wha-how'd you get in here?!" He asked.

"Oh, well Marian kinda provided a nice distraction." She tells him with an innocent smile.

Ash's left eye then started twitching before he started doing random gestures while grumbling to himself in annoyance knowing that he was just tricked. "What are you even supposed to be?" He asked confused and freaked out.

"Oh, I'm known as Balloon Babe, but my friends call me BB." She tells him.

"… Balloon Babe?" He asks her.

"Yep." She says with that innocent voice.

"Wa… how does that make sense? Where's the balloon?" He asked her.

BB took a minute before checking herself and realizing. "Oh, I must've left it backstage." She says remembering.

"Right, you gonna suffocate me or?…" He was asking her.

"Or no, I'm not into that. I'm more into batteries." She tells him in a still innocent voice that reminded him of Bonnie.

'… Okay, guess that makes another girl I can trust for these nights.' He says believing it was a big deal at first. 'I mean, she doesn't appear to be doing anything right-" As he was thinking, BB walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek just like the other animatronics.

"Sorry, that's just something I wanted to do." She tells him as his face became red.

"O-o-okay." He says before walking past her.

Ash then checked the cameras and saw that Foxy was in her cove smirking at the camera, Bonnie was in the dining area, Chica was in the kitchen with the Marionette, SpringBonnie was hanging out in the backstage and Freddy was in the east hall. Mangle was sure to be in her cove and he had BB with him in his office so, he knew where everyone was.

"Wow, this is really comfy." Speak of the devil, he turned to see her sitting on the futon. "You sure are lucky to have a comfy bed such as this." She says as she shuffles her bottom into it.

'She can feel that… they really did go a long way with this technology.' He thinks to himself. "Yeah, it is pretty comfortable, isn't it." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, you are really lucky." She tells him.

"Y'know, it's kinda nice to have someone to talk to." He says as he goes over to the right hall.

"Good to know I'm making you feel better." She tells him with a smile.

"Yeah, good to know that-" He says as he attempts to flash his flashlight but it didn't seem to be working. "What the?" He says as he shakes it then tries to use it but to no avail. "What is with-" he was saying before he realized the bottom was lose and opened it.

He looked inside and it was empty. "Oh, sorry." He drew his attention to BB. "I forgot to tell you, I kinda took these." She says holding up double A batteries in her hand.

"Wha… you…" He was saying as he almost looked shocked.

"Yeah, sorry. It was nice to know I made you happy at first, but in all honesty, I'm just here to take these from you." She says with that cheerful and innocent smile that Ash couldn't stand anymore.

Ash's blood began to boil and smoke was coming out of his head in anger at this point, knowing that he once again got outsmarted by these whores of animatronics.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** He screamed so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear, and it made even the animatronics cover their ears and the windows in his office cracked.

"Ouch, you really have a supersonic scream! Ow." BB says while uncovering her ears.

"NO! I am not letting you bitch-ass robots take advantage of me again! Give those back!" Ash shouted as he charged at her and tackled her onto the futon trying to get the batteries back.

As Ash was trying to get his batteries back, BB treated it like a game and kept the batteries away from him. While he was enraged, she was giggling to herself as she thought it was fun to toy with him. Then he had enough and grabbed her wrists pinning her down as her hat fell off from her head.

They stared at each other, glare to stare until suddenly BB's face started to turn red. "Please…" She then put on an innocent and nervous face which caught him off guard. "Please, be gentle. ~" She tells him and he started to blush himself.

Then he shook his head and slapped himself. "You're not getting the best of me again." He tells her as she looked disappointed. "Okay, you had your fun. Now give back my batteries." He yelled at her in a threatening tone.

She looked at him then smirked before she opened the hand with the batteries in them, and they were crushed. "Oopsies. ~" She says as the color drained from the boy's body.

"You know, fine. Whatever." He says as he gets off her before walking to the left door. "I'm not gonna need it for the rest of the night any-" As soon as he pressed the light button, he heard a buzzing noise. He tried again and the same noise was made. "What?" He tried the door and that seemed to work just fine. "Okay, the door works. Why isn't… no… no way." He says as he turned to BB.

"Sorry, I kinda also disabled the light to the doors." She says with that smirk still on her face.

"…*Sigh*… just when I was starting to like you." He says in a calm tone.

"Oh, sorry. This is just what I do." She tells him as her smile drops.

"*Sigh*… you know what? I'm outta here. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna grab my stuff and leave." He says before running out of the office.

"Wait, you're not suppo… and he's gone… *Sigh*." BB just slumped down as she couldn't stop him.

**5 A.M. ?%**

Ash ran out of the office and the first thing he did was hide under a table in the dining area. He took a peep and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica's sock covered feet telling him that they were there. Their socks even matched the color of their panties.

He acted like Solid Snake and crawled under the table once again like he did last night. Only this night he didn't run out of power and there was still some light for him to see. He looked around and peeked out seeing that they weren't around so he snuck the next table then found that he was close to the backstage so he went there.

When he was there, he closed the door and was gonna lock it only to see the lock broken. Damn, they really thought that one through didn't they?

"Huh? Who expected you to come and see me?" He heard before turning around and seeing SpringBonnie right there waving at him.

Just like a certain blue hedgehog, Ash nearly ripped the door off its hinges before bursting out and looking for a place to hide. He ran into the kitchen and looked around seeing no one was there. Then he found the prize box which was empty and open.

With no time to think, Ash ran and jumped into the box and left it open in case they already knew it was open. He thought that maybe he'd stay there for a little bit. Especially since he didn't have lights to use in his office now.

'Man, I can't believe I actually trusted her. Well, I'm gonna have to stay in here for at least…' He checked his watch and it said 5:51. 'Nine minutes, horary. Just gotta survive this night and the next is the last day here.' He was thinking to himself.

The box seemed pretty big, big enough to lay down and sleep in. He stayed in there for a little while and it was seemingly quite which was unexpected since he thought Chica might come in to eat pizza or something. But after about a while of waiting, nothing came. Thank goodness for him.

"Oh, my. What do we have here?" His hopes were soon destroyed when he heard a familiar voice. "So, you come to my box and decide to hide here? Or is it just so you can have privacy with me?" He looked up and there he saw her, the Marionette.

His eyes widened in fear as she was standing over him. Then she put one leg in the box before the other and closed it as she crouched down and onto Ash, pressing her body and ample bust against his as she laid on top of him. He blushed from feeling her do such acts and tried to keep it together.

"Tell me… You've met about everyone here in this place and they've had fun with you… but have they ever done, this?" She says before she wraps her arms around his shoulders and her thighs around his, causing him to turn even redder. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest. ~" She says before leaning in.

As the Marionette's face got closer, her lips pressed against Ash's and she began to go into a heated make-out session with him as they both moaned. He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't move due to her being stronger than him.

She wouldn't let go and he felt that he was slowly losing air. The kiss was going on for a while now, until they heard a chime which stopped the Marionette from making out with Ash allowing him to catch his breath.

**6 A.M.**

"Oh dear, it would seem as though we're out of time." She says disappointed as he stops gasping for air. "Don't worry, there's always next time. ~" She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and lets go of him while getting up. "Go on, you need your rest for tonight, sweetheart." She tells him as he looks at her.

He had no idea what to say, but just as he got his breath back, he jumped out of the box and ran out of the convention. 'I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back! But I need to go back, DAMNIT!' He ran for a while, he didn't know how long but he made it back home.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Great, just great. Even when I think I have the advantage they always find a way to get me and now there's more of them. I open my door and go into my house as I pressed my back against it. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy were bad enough. And SpringBonnie was barely causing a ruckus, but now there's this puppet coming after me and… GRRRH!

Then there's that Balloon Girl. I had a good advantage with the flashlight stunning them, but now that she's here, I'm not gonna be able to do anything like that with her stealing my batteries. Not to mention, she also disables my door lights and…

*Sigh* They're getting smarter… they're getting smarter-I need to change things up tomorrow. I can't keep doing the same shit over and over again… but, I can only do so much to change, I can't change my entire strategy but what can I change about it so that they don't know what to expect?

What am I supposed to do? Bendy can't help me, Mangle can't help me, there are so few I can even trust right now. Then I heard my phone go off and looked at it. It was a call from (Reader) again. Great, what do they want with me now?

"Hello?" I say after answering.

"_Hey, Ash. How are you doing? We don't get to talk as much due to your job and everything."_ They said on the other side.

"I just… I-I don't know…" I had no idea what to say.

"… _Are you feeling okay? You sound pretty stressed out."_

"I-I'm fine! Honestly! No need to worry!" I say with uncertainty in my voice which they clearly figured out.

"_Look, if you need help, I could always join you and help out-"_

"NO! No, I got this, it's okay!" I try to tell them. "I'm just… really tired because I'm up late and everything…" I convince them.

"_Okay. But just so you know, if you need help, I will have your back. You can always count on me."_

"Yeah, thanks… good to know."

"_Alright, well… get some rest. The good part is tomorrow's the last night of the week you can stay there. You got the rest of the weekend off."_

"Y-yeah… you're right."

"_Okay, goodnight then I guess. And goodluck."_ They say before hanging up.

I couldn't tell them what I'm going through or bring them into this. (Reader) and I have been best friends since childhood and to have them die from my job would leave me guilty for the rest of my life. I wish I couldn't handle this alone, but I can't bring this on anyone else. If I had to make it through this week, I'm gonna have to do this alone.

Before I went to bed though, I went to get batteries to fill up the flashlight so I can at least use it tomorrow. But, maybe instead of using it all the time I should use it when I get low on power or something. I just wanna get to bed right now and finish the last night so I can get my money and quit from that job.

Unfortunately, when I do quit, that means I'm not gonna be able to see Mangle again or Bendy, nor will I get my hat back. But I can't keep risking my life like this and if that means that I won't see those two again, then fuck it all to hell!

I lay down in bed and pull my Pikachu plush close to me as I tried to get some sleep that day… but, after everything I just went through, I didn't exactly sleep well that night.

To be Continued…

**Alright, finally finished this. Now I don't know what to do during the fifth night but I will say that I am running out of ideas. I just need some time to think about what to do.**

**Although, Bendy will still make her appearance to Ash once again and I think I might know what to do with her, but I am not 100% certain. Anywho, thank you for reading and if you were to choose a horror character, which do you prefer?**

**A. Slenderman**

**B. Ticci Toby**

**C. Chara**

**Tell me which you prefer in the comments and I'm done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	6. Night 5

**AshFan-27: So, been on hiatus for about ever now. But, I'm back and this time I'm gonna do this chapter but before I do tis chapter, I wanna ask if you guys think a lemon chapter is necessary. If so, leave a comment on what you think.  
Also before you ask, I'm not sticking to the lore of the original FNAF if you didn't already tell. I'm not doing something like having a rotten body inside of Springtrap, having the animatronics be dead children souls or whatever kind of shit that goes on.  
I just decided to do this in a different direction and with a different story.**

**Freddy Plushie: Should we do a lemon, or should we not? Let us know your thoughts.**

**AshFan-27: But for now, let's get started.**

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I'm currently in my bedroom right now. My shift is going to start in a while, but I just don't know if I could bring myself to do so now. Even so, I had to go there and get my hat along with my pay back. Still though, I gotta be prepared.

Though, I couldn't charge my power back up with my phone along with the fact that none of my chargers will even fit the monitor outlet. And Bendy can't help me for the rest of the nights along with the fact that this Balloon Babe, girl… whatever she is, takes my batteries and disables my light source.

But then again… they don't really intend to kill me, and… to be honest, they do seem kinda nice at times. Maybe I'm being too mean to them? In fact, I kinda feel as though… WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! These are robots and even though they're not trying to, I'm still gonna die because of them.

Though, to be honest… DAH! My mind is messed up right now and it's because of those robots! I can't seriously be falling for robots, can I? They probably don't even have… those things…

Though if the person who created them was perverted enough to make them with such thick bodies then it maybe possible. Then again, he didn't give them nipples so… AAAGGGGHH!... *Sigh* This isn't happening, this is not happening.

All except two of the girls I've met there have been utterly annoying and/or crazy. Even if they were humans or not, I would not be falling for them. Why did I decide to take this job?... I'm quitting after this night. I might not see Mangle or Bendy again, but that's probably for the best.

These girls are driving me insane and filling my head full of these stupid thoughts. For all I know, they're trying to break my mind or something, which is something I can't let them do. These are robots, not people. They look the part, they act the part, but in the end, this is how they were made to be.

Then I thought about it… what is Bendy anyway? She's clearly not an animatronic, as she stated before. I mean, she doesn't even look the part and where else could she be besides the ink leakage? You know what I'm not gonna hurt my head trying to think of logic.

This night, I gotta do everything I can. I got about nine animatronics to deal the fuck with and I'm not about to let them win now. I'll stick with the flashlight for now. Besides, I'm not about to bring a gun out and will be having to pay for property damage afterwards.

I'm going there, getting my hat back, getting my paycheck then I'm quitting and never returning. Get, go, and gone. Goodbye Freddy's Anime Convention.

It's still 11:09, so I might as well head over there early. I'm not really the best at strategy thinking in a scenario like this, but I might as well show up early to look for my hat. Though, knowing them, they probably hid it somewhere.

Still, I'm gonna get a headstart on this night. Maybe I'll see Bendy and/or Mangle before I do start my shift for one last night at least. With that said, I grabbed my keys and ran to my job. Last night, then I'm gone.

(**Timeskip **Reader P.O.V.)

11:31. Ash still had time before his shift started so he decided to take a look around the place. He was looking for his hat before the night would begin and looked pretty much everywhere. Under the tables of the kitchen, behind the fridge, in the cabinets, but didn't find anything.

The strange thing about it though is that he noticed the box that the Marionette was in wasn't in the kitchen. 'What the heck? Where could she have gone?' He didn't think too much into it and moved to the dining area.

He looked under every table and still with no luck. He went to the bathrooms and went in both boys and girls and to his luck it wasn't in there at all. At least because he thought the bathrooms were disgusting. He then went to the backstage and still was at a loss for luck.

'Damnit, where could it be?' Ash thought to himself as he sat on the table. 'Where could they have hidden it? They wouldn't trust Mangle with it obviously and they wouldn't have hid it in my office. Maybe I should check Pirate's Cove to see… No way, I can't risk getting caught by Foxy. She might be awake.' He was thinking about what he could do and was not happy with the results.

"Ash?" He then hears as he turns to see Bendy next to him.

"Oh, hey Bendy."

"What are you doing back here? Don't you have a shift to start in like… a few minutes?" She asked him a bit confused.

"I was back here trying to find my hat." He tells her while looking mildly annoyed. "I've searched this entire place and found absolutely nothing so far."

"Is that hat really that important to you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it is. I've had that hat since childhood. Always worn it and have been wearing it for a long, long time. That is why I can't afford to lose it." He tells her with a stern expression. "Hence why I mostly feel naked when I take it off."

"Oh, I think I understand what you're talking about." She got the idea.

"Bendy, I need your help here. You've been through the pipes of this place, I'm sure you must have at least some idea as to where it could be." Ash asked her as he got up and walked to her.

"Sorry, Ash. There really isn't anything I can do that can help you with something like this." Bendy tells him with an apologetic look.

"Nah, it's okay. Still though… I just wanna say that this will be the last day we meet each other." He tells her in an almost sad tone.

"What? Why?!" She asked almost freaked out.

"L-look, it's nothing personal okay. It's just… I can't take this job anymore. I could handle it at first but now it's clear that everyone here is gonna be out for me tonight, and I don't think I can handle anymore nights here. I'm sorry, but if it means not risking my life every night, I'm gonna leave after I get my check." Ash then explained the entire thing to her.

Bendy looked at him with wide eyes then looked down sadly not really happy to hear that at all. "So, that means this is last time I'll see you…" She then said sadly.

"True… I wish I didn't have to but-" He was saying before she hugged him.

"I just… wish that I got more time to know you is all. We didn't really spend much time together." She then says sadly again.

"I know. I know. I wish I could have gotten to know you too. But I just can't take this job anymore." He tells her as he hugged back.

"Then, do you think you can take me with you? I'm not one of the animatronics so I should be able to leave this place." She asks.

"Sorry, I can't. It'd just be unfair for the rest of them anyways." He told her while separating as she smiled.

"You know, the way you said that, it's almost like you care for the rest of them even though you seem to hate them." Bendy then states as Ash blushes a bit.

"I-I don't really hate them… they just… kinda get on my nerves from time to time. Besides, I still need to find my hat before I do leave so, I can't go straight away. Don't worry though. Even if I'm not planning on coming back, I'll never forget you at least." He says to her with a smile.

"Okay, well… that I can be thankful for." She tells him with a sad smile.

They stayed there for a bit before Ash looked at the time. "Oh, shit… I gotta go. Goodbye, Bendy. It was nice knowing you." He said before about to leave until Bendy grabbed his arm. "Bendy?"

She then looked at him and walked closer before getting on her toes to stand up and kiss him. He was shocked after a bit before he began to melt into the kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other. This might've been his first relaxing kiss he had ever had and it was with a being of ink.

The strange part; it didn't feel like ink at all. It felt like actually human skin he was kissing right now and he was enjoying it for the time he would have left in the anime convention. They then separated before the ink woman blushed and stepped back a bit.

"Sorry, it's just… you said you weren't coming back so…" Bendy says while twiddling her fingers a bit.

"I-it's okay, I don't mind." Ash then tells her with his hand on his shoulder before she looked at him with a smile. "Goodbye, Bendy." He then says before walking out of the room as she holds her hand up to wave bye.

"… Goodbye." She then says sadly.

Before Ash actually left though, he looked back and heard some noises as he saw a black goop that he assumed to be Bendy go behind the table, possibly to the leakage. He looked a little sad himself and felt bad after leaving her, but he didn't have any other choice if he wished to survive.

He then ran to his office and checked but found that none of the animatronics seemed to have moved at all as he made it to his office and got ready for the night. "*Sigh*, okay… final night… sorry Mangle and Bendy, but this is the last time I'm gonna be here."

**12 A.M. 99 %**

Ash's shift had just begun and he this was in hopes that this would be the last time he'd go through shit like this. He still felt bad about leaving Mangle and Bendy but it's a necessary sacrifice he'll just have to make. Then again, he did feel a bit bad about the rest of the animatronics since he was also leaving them too…

Then he slapped himself for some reason before going back to focusing on the night. As for the animatronics, they didn't like the sound of it. They overheard the conversation with him and Bendy and then began to feel worse for him after what they've done.

"So, this is really gonna be the last night he's gonna be here…" Bonnie says in a sad tone.

"*Sigh* Now I honestly feel bad about teasing him like this." Chica says sadly while holding his hat.

"I guess we really were going a bit far. Especially when he could die if we hold him in-between our boobs for too long." Freddy says while looking sad as well.

"Relatable. I mean, forcing my ass into his face was a little much." Foxy then agrees.

The Marionette herself looked a little annoyed at herself as she stood at the door to the kitchen, same could be said for SpringBonnie, Golden Freddy, and BB looked down in almost shame as the same can be said with Mangle. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" BB asked.

"Well, maybe instead of actually doing what we normally do, we could do something else." Freddy suggested.

"I don't know, I kinda liked the feeling of him between me and how it felt." Bonnie says with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

"I enjoyed it especially. But, I can see why he sometimes doesn't enjoy it." Chica says with a bit of lust in her tone.

"Though, it does sound as though you have something else in mind, captain." Foxy then says with a smirk.

"Well, I might've looked up other ways to pleasure him that just might be good replacements. And trust me… they're better." Freddy then says with a smile of her own.

**1 A.M. 81 %**

Ash has already been there for an hour, and to his surprise things haven't gone to shit yet, to his relief. He did see Bonnie and Chica appear a bit with SpringBonnie in the vents, but other than that, nothing serious. He was extremely thankful for the fact that they seemed to have calmed down, but he was still worried.

'There's no way they've just suddenly started relaxing just like that unless they were planning something. What is your game now?' He thought to himself as he was checking the cameras all around.

Foxy was sticking out of her curtains, Freddy was still in the dining room, Bonnie was hanging out in the backstage with BB, he had the vent closed because SpingBonnie appeared to be camping there, Golden Freddy hadn't moved, Mangle looked as though she was coming out, and the Marionette was hanging out on the edge on her box.

'These guys are definitely up to something. I'm not playing their games… why does it feel like I made a reference to a YouTuber who looks like that girl from Jimmy Newtron?' He thinks to himself.

He checked on the vent and it was in the clear meaning he could open it up. In the other cameras everyone appeared to be just doing their own thing and seemingly not bothering him so far. He still didn't buy into what they were doing. He knew that they had to be up to something.

"Yeah, keep trying to convince me. You're only getting yourselves nowhere." He says before turning off the cameras then checking the doors. "I'll win tonight. I know I will."

**2 A.M. 75 %**

Even if the animatronics didn't seem to be giving him a hard time that night, Ash was still being a bit paranoid. Staying up late at night for a week was finally catching up with him and he wasn't feeling very good because of it. But he still needed to survive the night, even with his status so far.

He checked the doors and still nothing, then went back to the cameras and Bonnie and Chica were in the halls. Freddy was in the kitchen seemingly having a conversation with the Marionette, BB and Foxy were chatting at Pirate's Cove with SpringBonnie, and Mangle was sitting outside of her cove not doing anything.

Then Ash began to yawn. Even if he was sleeping during the day, he still was tired during the night and stressful having to deal with all these animatronics. He checked the doors; nothing. He checked the vent; nothing. It seemed as though he was in a way safe… but then there was that small chance of Golden Freddy appearing.

He only gulped when the thought of her came to mind. If anything, Ash at least didn't want to deal with her, afraid of what she might do to him. 'These things really are getting the better of me aren't they? N-no matter, I can still… but what if… gh…' he was having a hard time thinking to himself trying to figure out a way to win.

'Just a little longer…'

(Bendy P.O.V.)

Aw man, now I'm really sad… Ash is gonna leave and I didn't even get to spend time with him. The other girls didn't do much ether, but at least they saw him more often than me. I might as well head back to my place while I'm still in the pipe system. At least that was what I was planning to do…

Then I heard something from outside and took a look. It was Golden. What was she doing here? "Uh, excuse me… why are you here?" I had to ask as confused as I was.

She then looked at me before explaining to me why. "Really?" After hearing what she had to say I was more interested now. Then I saw her walk over to the door leading to the generator room and was still lost on what she was doing, but then she opened the door and looked back at me explaining again before leaving into the room. "Okay, then."

(Reader P.O.V.)

Ash was currently keeping an eye on the cameras as he was looking through and still didn't seem to be seeing anything out of the ordinary, one bit. He felt thankful for that at least. 'Maybe I can actually survive this night no problem. I mean, they're not even doing anything. Not moving one bit and my power i…'

His thoughts went blank as he looked at his power and had suddenly seen it drop even lower than before. And from that point, all those hopes he had in that one moment, were just shattered before his eyes.

**3 A.M. 42 %**

'N-no… please no… please NO!' His power was now coming close to depletion and he was even using it that much. 'They're actually starting to play dirty now… these bitches know this is my last night here and are now doing whatever they can… why didn't I see this coming?'

The poor boy stared off in despair as he was now scared and worried what might happen to him. He had only three hours left and already knew he wasn't gonna make it with what little power he has. He checked the halls, checked his doors and was feeling more exhausted than he did the last few nights.

His legs were shaking, his vision wasn't fairing well, even his arms felt like they were giving in. Then he remembered something that he completely forgot at the beginning of the night, the Phone-Guy. He never got a call for the night like he did the last four.

He was almost worried for him, since he didn't call. Something could have happened to him, maybe he died… Ash immediately shook his head from any of those thoughts and tried to remain focus on his task, but his fatigue was not helping in the slightest.

Bonnie was watching him from the door and saw how weak he was looking and looked sad while feeling bad for the poor boy and the fact that her and her friends had a part in it. After seeing how he was feeling, she thought that maybe she shouldn't do anything to get to him.

With that she was about to leave, then Ash flashed his light at the door she was in blinding her, before he wobbled over to the door and pushed the button shutting it. The boy was left alone in the office once more, but yet he still wasn't alright.

**4 A.M. 29 %**

Before he could even think about going back to his cameras, he took a look towards the futon in his offices. He could hear the sounds of the comfy and soft bed calling his name, the exhaustion was beginning to take over his mind.

'I gotta stay awake… I… I gotta…' He tried to resist it, to fight it, but it was too much for even him to handle. 'M-maybe I should… just take… one small nap… f-for a little… bit…' He then wobbled over to the bed and fell down right it, and the moment his face touched the soft mattress… he was out like a light…

(Chica P.O.V.)

Ash was lying on the futon seeming unconscious. I felt utterly bad for the poor boy, especially what we've been putting him through. As I stand there holding his hat, I felt a lot of remorse after remembering how I used to tease him with it.

While he was out, I went into the office. His power was draining quite quickly, especially counting that he left a door closed. I looked at him and decided to get closer before placing the hat next to him and giving him a little kiss on the forehead as he slept.

Rest for now dear, your worries will all be gone soon enough.

(Later that night)

Ash was sleeping peacefully, looking as though nothing would wake him up. Then his eyes began to stir and open slowly to his hat being the first thing he saw. When he saw it, he gasped and sat up straight before picking the hat up and inspecting it.

It was 'his' hat, the one he left behind at the first night. 'N-no way…' He brushed his hand over it and then a grin formed on his face. "Finally… finally!" He says while laughing as he got up and jumped a bit with glee.

'All these nights… and I finally got you back.' He was filled with happiness at first…

Then everything in the room went black… the power was out… there was none left to light the room. All that happiness had once again ripped him in seconds of just gaining it. 'Oh shit…' He then heard laughter come from behind him and looked to see Freddy in his face before he jumped back and stumbled onto the futon while she neared him with a smile.

"I don't believe we've met face to face before, Ash." She says before getting onto the mattress and crawling towards him as he was backed into the wall. "You've gotten to know the others for the time you've been here, yet you and I had yet to meet."

She says before she reaches him and they were now face to face. "Oh, don't look so scared sweetie. I know how you've been for these past nights. We all feel bad for you and how you're feeling right now, so if you could… please forgive us love." She then says before slowly moving closer until their lips met one-another in a passionate kiss.

Ash was so close… he only had so little time left and now he was about to actually die on the final night. He just accepted it and allowed her to have her way with him as he believed these were his last moments once and for all. All he did now was wait until he reaches death…

… but strangely… it didn't come. He didn't suffocate or anything, in fact it felt like air was being blown into his mouth. He was confused at what was currently happening and somewhat caught off guard. He wasn't suffocating or anything, in fact he was actually enjoying the kiss a bit.

Then his lips were free and he panted a bit as him and the anthropremorphic bear looked each other in the eyes. "W-what?" He asked confused.

"I know how you've been feeling for the past nights and truth be told, we all feel bad for you after now. Listen we're not trying to kill you, but I understand how you feel towards us whether it be hate, fear or both." Freddy then tells him.

"Look, all we do these days are just work and work. We wake up, have to entertain people the moment they walk in, it's just… look I understand if you don't want to come back here and we don't blame you." She then continues telling him as the other animatronics appeared with sad expressions on their faces.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry for putting you through what we've been doing to you before you go. And we understand if you wish to leave." Freddy finishes.

Ash didn't know what to think. Right now, he had mixed feelings about what was going on. He went through the week with these guys building up a lot of hate for the fact that they wouldn't stop trying to get him. Not to mention, they keep going to the point where they nearly killed him and he hated that…

But now, he for some reason felt bad about all that's happened and started to regret his previous thoughts about him. 'Damnit, these robot girls really did get me to fall for them, didn't they?' He thought to himself.

"What?" He heard before looking at the girls.

"Did you just say we made you fall for us?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"… D-did I say that out loud?" He asked nervously as they nodded. 'Oh, come on man! *Sigh* no turning back now.' "Okay, look. I… guess I can forgive you girls for, all this…" He says as they look surprised. "Just… can you promise you'll stop with the things having to do with stuffing me into your breasts and butt? At least do that?" He asked them.

"Uh… yeah, I think I can do that. If it means you're stay." Bonnie then says with a blush on her face.

"Well… alright… but don't think I'm not gonna be coming after you for your love." Chica then says with a blush and seductive smile.

"Heh, ya hear that sis? He's staying. Happy?" Foxy then says throwing an arm around Mangle.

"Y-yeah…" The pink haired fox says still shy.

"No hard feelings about the battery thing, right?" BB then asks.

"… Well, for now." Ash tells her before she looks almost relieved.

"Besides, I haven't exactly spent enough time with you sweet-heart. I especially wish to get to know you, after seeing your impressive surviving tactics." Marionette then states seductively.

"I'll go through with this, but just so you know, you're gonna make up for it at some point." SpringBonnie then states as well.

"It's great to know that I will still be able to see you and I hope we can get to know each other." Bendy then says happily.

Then Golden Freddy appeared beside the boy as he jumped at the sudden appearance. "… Uh… you going through with this too?" Ash asked her. For an answer, instead of saying anything, she looked at the other girls then back at him before nodding. "Good to know." He says.

Finally, for the first time in almost forever… Ash felt relief, and actually knew nothing could take that away from him. But of course, while he knew that he was finally safe, the moment still got ruined due to the bell ringing signaling that his shift was now over and the final night of the week was now finished.

"Oh, I wish we had more time together. But, you'll come back next week right?" Freddy then asks as the others looked at the boy.

Ash then thought about it, before he came to a decision. "You know, what? I'll do you one better. I'll come back tonight." He then says as most of the group looked happy to hear.

"B-but, you're still gonna be tired after tonight and the last few nights. Won't that be bad if-?" Freddy was about to ask.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine." He then tells her with a reassuring smile while putting his hand to her cheek.

She blushed from the contact before looking down a bit. "Okay… if you really insist." She then says.

"Freddy. We gotta get back to the stage, we're about to open soon." Chica tells her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Ash." The bear then gets off him as the rest of the gang left the room.

Ash smiled a bit, then got up before stretching and was about to leave but was stopped by… "Mangle? What are you still doing here?" He asked confused.

Then the fox girl looked up at him shyly blushing before stepping forward and then getting onto her toes before her lips made contact with the boy's forming a kiss. He was surprised at the sudden action from the girl which caused him to blush too, but he began to sink into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

For the first time, he actually had a passionate kiss from someone he liked, and it felt great. As they were doing so, he couldn't help but rub the fox robot's back as she twitched from the touch. But she was then soothed from the feeling of it as she moaned a bit in pleasure as they both melted even more into the kiss.

It was a feeling that the two wished could last forever, but unfortunately, they had to break it as they couldn't keep going. "Wow… t-that was… wow…" Ash says amazed.

"Y-yeah…" Mangle says before looking down. "Y-you should probably get going." She then says before stepping back.

"Right… see you at twelve… oh, but before we go…" The boy then took his hat then put it on her head. "Just a little something to hold onto if you really miss me." He then says with a smile.

"But, it's yours. You've been trying to-" She was saying until…

"Don't worry, maybe I did have a problem with if before. But knowing you, I know you can keep it safe." He says before she blushed once more and then smiled a bit. "Have a good rest, Mangle." He then leaves the room as she watches, while also being happy inside.

(Outside)

Ash walked out of the place and closed the door looking down with a smile on his face. He could finally relax knowing that he finally knew he was safe, and not only that, he might've gotten a lot of robot girls to fall for him.

"Well, someone looks upbeat." He heard before turning to see Mairusu walking up with a smile. "Have a good night?"

"You could say that." Ash says happy.

"Heh, not bad kid. Most people quit after their first few days, but you managed to take it like a champ." Another man with black hair and wearing a blue with the security tag on it says with a smile walking up.

"Wait, who are you?" He had to ask.

"Huh? Right, we haven't met face to face. My name is Mike Schmidt. I take the day shifts. But, you might know me as the phone-guy." He then tells him.

Then when the boy thought about it, his voice did sound familiar. "No way, that was you?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm also the one who's been leaving those coffees in the office. But, I forgot to make any for this night. Sorry about that. Nice to meet ya." He says holding his hand out.

"Uh, nice to meet you as well." Ash says shaking it.

"Mike, we gotta get to work." Mairusu says getting his attention.

"Right. It was good to see ya kid. Have a great weekend." Mike then says before him and the brown-haired man walked into the place.

"T-thank you. And thank you for the help." Ash says in return.

"My pleasure, kid!" He says back before closing the doors.

With that Ash looked relieved… looked happy… almost overjoyed… he ran back home as happy as could be. He got back into his house, headed for his room, then flopped down onto the bed as the felt the warmth of the mattress touch his body. He felt good to be back and to relax for now. He planned on coming back and didn't care. Knowing he wasn't gonna die, he ready. And he finally in forever felt like things were going in his favor… at least, he felt that way.

(The following weekend)

It was Sunday and Ash was sitting in his Livingroom looking depressed with his hand covering his face. He didn't just look the part, he felt depressed as well. Just when he was finally feeling things going his way, and when he had made lovers with all the animatronics of the anime convention, it turns out the day after that there was a short circuit in the generator room which caused the whole place to burn down.

He hoped that it wasn't true and that everyone in there was still okay… but alas, they couldn't find the bodies of the animatronics anywhere. That was enough to make him not only miss but also hate his luck. It felt like every time he believed he'd get lucky, bad luck would come spit in his face and ruin it all. And this was no exception.

"… Well… I hate my life now… Just perfect." He says before getting up and heading upstairs to his room and fell onto his bed. "*Sigh*… why me… if only I could've at least gotten to see you girls one last time." He says with his eyes closed as he was sad.

"Well, maybe we can work that out."

He then hears before his eyes jump open and he slowly rises his head to see all of the girls from the anime convention in his room. "Wh-what? H-how?" He asked confused and bombarded.

"Don't worry sweetie, we have our ways of escaping situations like these." Marian states with a smile on her face.

"And trust me, we are just dying for your love darling." Chica says seductively.

Then Mangle came forward before getting on top of his lap. "I hope you don't mind… Senpai…" She then says before leaning towards him… and it all started with a kiss.

The End?

**And we've finished this… well not really, there is gonna be a Night 6 and it will be a lemon chap. But right now, I just finished 5 so you're just gonna have to wait. I know the ending felt a little rushed, but I think you guys have waited enough. Also, I've never done a gangbang chapter, but I feel ready to do so.**

**And with that, I am done here… PEACE OUT, dudes!**


	7. Final Night (Lemon)

**Alright, here we are in the final night and chapter of this story. Well, for this one in particular. I can't tell what might actually happen but, I will be winging this chapter the best I can so if you find some things crooked about this chapter, please don't mind them. Whichever version you're reading on whether it's fanfiction or Wattpad, I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

**Freddy Plushie: And guys, can we please get an answer to our questions that we ask you? Would really appreciate it.**

**Oh yeah, there's one more question this time but please answer it. What story idea would you like to see in the future?**

**Tai, Davis or Takato in Five Nights in Anime (Digimon x FNIA)**

**BlazBlue Nights Cross Tag (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle x FNAF [Might include genderbending])**

**Ash x Highschool DXD (Pokémon x Highschool DXD [Includes genderbending characters like Issei])**

**Kirito x Mob Talkers (Sword Art Online x Mob Talkers/Minecraft)**

**Ash x Mob Talkers (Pokémon x Mob Talkers/Minecraft)**

**Let us know what you think down below. Now let's just get onto the chapter. No need to say lemon start because…**

It all started with a kiss… and from there things started to get heated as the boy and animatronic were currently making out on his bed as of now while the other girls watched in both jealousy and thirst. Ash and Mangle were having a heavy French out session only separated a little bit for air allowing some saliva to escape from their mouths… Well, Ash's mouth anyway… **actually this is fanfiction, so you know what-** from both of their mouths.

They finally ended up separating as the boy breathed heavily. "M-Mangle…" He was trying to say.

"Senpai, don't say anything… just stay here." She told him as she pushed her body against his with an embarrassed smile.

This caused him to blush hard and he tried to contain himself but… *POP!* Mangle gasped before getting up a bit and looking down before seeing a bulge in his pants. She then looked back at him as he looked even more embarrassed than she did, and she was already shocked.

"Oooh, I think he's ready for us. ~" Marion giggles and a smiles as the other girls giggled as well.

Mangle looked at Ash and he looked so embarrassed and completely red in the face at the same time, being surprised a bit at how he seemed to be more embarrassed than she is. She moved her hands down to his pants then looked at him for approval, to which it took him a minute, but he nodded and with that she then started undoing his pants and pulled them down with his boxers and out sprang his big dick.

It was an amazement for the girls to finally have seen one in all their years of living in the anime convention, when the one's the saw were all just images printed into their minds. With it now in front of her, Mangle had stared at the dick in front of her for a moment before she then moved her hand up to it and began slowly moving it up and down which caused the boy to breath heavily again.

She then brought her tongue out before giving it a little lick before enveloping her entire mouth around it. And begin moving it up and down at a slow pace, giving him a blowjob. This made him tense up even more and the other girls were getting jealous that she was going to be his first, but it couldn't be helped.

"M-Mangle…" He stutters as she kept moving her head up and down as precum leaked into it. "C-careful…" He told her while breathing heavily as she began to speed up.

He was still having a hard time breathing as she didn't stop and kept going, and going, and going… then finally… "M-Mangle… something… something's co-…" He couldn't finish what he was saying, but she figured what happened and still kept going to the point where she deepthroated herself.

He moaned out when she started doing so, but still didn't want her to kept doing that to herself. So, he grabbed her head with his hands and didn't stop her giving him a blowjob but kept her from deepthroating. Then, he finally released himself and into her as she swallowed every inch of cum that went into her mouth. With that all done, she then pulled out panting and a blush filling her face up.

'S-so much…' Mangle thought as she looked at Ash who was having trouble breathing as well. "S-Senpai…" She then crawled up until she was face to face with him.

"M-Mangle, what are you-?" He was about to ask until she took his hands on placed them on her panties.

"Please… do this for me…" She then asks while looking at him with a smile.

He didn't know if he should do it at first, though then again, what did he have to lose? When was there ever gonna be a time like this again? Who knows if he might lose them once more? He decided to take ahold of the panties and start to pull them down taking them off. Knowing he couldn't see it, the fox girl got up enough for him to see something he never thought he'd see.

'No way. They actually have genitals?' He thought to himself while being dumbfounded.

Ash then felt his hands get grabbed again before they were moved to Mangle's hips. "Please, let me be your first." She then asks him while starting to look nervous now.

He stared at her for a minute before-"Hey, come on you two." His attention was turned to Foxy. "We all want a turn you know." She complains as the other girls started to glare a bit.

He looked back at the white fox girl and saw that she still had that nervous look on her face. Swallowing his saliva… "O-okay… here we go…" He then lowers her down onto him as she moaned out from feeling a dick go inside for the very first time as it made its way through her artificial hymen and her moans were music to his eyes as he was now fully inside. 'Goodbye virginity… It's been nice knowing you.'

After that was done, he then began to thrust inside her while grunting a bit. As he was thrusting, more and more, moans flooded from the robot fox's lips as her breasts bounced and the boy was grunting in the process. Mangle fell onto him and held him tight as her breasts pressed against him. He kept going in and out of her over and over in a rhythm. This was going on for a bit but he then began to feel his end coming near.

"H-hey… I-I think I'm gonna…" He was trying to tell her, but he couldn't find the words.

She seemed to understand him though and start to move faster than before as more moans escaped from each other's lips as they continued on for another minute. And in that minute, he released himself inside of her womb… well… I guess body since… they're robots. A long moan came out of Mangle's lips for a little bit before she became limp and her body seemed to be shutting down.

"S-so, much… so w-warm…" She says as the boy looked down at her. Ash was breathing heavily himself but he managed to keep conscious was the fox girl was breathing just as heavy. She moved her head up then looked at him with a smile. "T-thank you… Ash…" She then closed her eyes and stopped moving.

To this, Ash couldn't believe what just happened and seemed to be worried about Mangle at first. "Don't worry about her, love." Foxy says walking up to him. "She's just out for time being. Or I guess how you humans prefer to call it, sleep." She tells him as he seemed a little relieved.

"Thank goodness." He says to himself.

"Now…" The red fox girl then takes off her hook to show a right hand. "How about you get a go with me?" She asks before she gently moves her sister off the boy to the side of him as he felt his penis be freed from her. "Oh my, still hard even after having my sister? You really are turned on by us, aren't you?" She then says before she removes her panties.

"I-I thought you usually speak like a pirate or something." Ash asked her as she gets up and positions herself.

"Well, sometimes I prefer to talk this for certain reasons. But enough of that, do you want me to do it, or…?" Foxy then started to ask as she rubbed her entrance on his member. He decided to do it and put her hands on her butt before lowering her onto him as he entered her and got past her artificial hymen as she grunted and moaned out when it entered. "Ooohoh! ~ Darling, you are big." She says with a smile on her face.

"O-okay… I-I can move right?" He asked her before she looked at him and nodded.

He then swallowed some saliva before he started slowly pushing her down while lightly thrusting into her as she started to make moans like Mangle but a little bit deeper and with a smile instead of looking embarrassed, yet her breasts still bounced the same. Ash found it pretty impressive that for Mangle, she had a blush that was red, but Foxy's were pink, most likely because of how people wouldn't see it due to her fur.

As they were doing this, Foxy decided to impatient and instead of letting him continue going slowly, she started thrusting herself and making them go faster along with her breasts bouncing even more as moans came out of both of their mouths at the same speed.

"W-wait… what are you doing?" He asked her in between breaths.

"I'm not… waiting for you to go rough on me… so, you better fuck me hard!" She tells him as she did two faster thrusts before going back to thrusting at the same speed before she did so.

Foxy was not only the older sister to Mangle, but she seemed more daring and got more wet than even she did. Not to mention, she was literally asking him to fuck her. Eventually, he decided to play into her game and surprise her, by flipping them over so that he was on top and he kept thrusting while going more faster as their moans were loud enough to fill his entire apartment.

For her, it didn't take too long before Ash finally exploded filling her insides. "Yeeeeessss! Oh, yeah… oh that felt so good… ~" She says panting as well. She was going to pass out but before she did, she pulled herself up and capture the boy's lips in a kiss. This lasted for a bit before she separated. "Thank you… my love…" She then fell limp and fell onto his pillow falling into the same state as Mangle.

After that happened, Ash finally caught his breath, but… "Ahem. ~" He didn't have time for a break as he looked to his side and saw BB standing. "Forgive me, but do you mind if I have the next turn?" She asked him as he looked down at Foxy for a minute then got off her unconscious body.

"A-alright. Come here." He then says as she goes over to him while undoing her tube top as it fell.

He was then struck frozen as he saw not only her breasts naked, but them also having nipples. "What?" She asks before realizing where he was staring. "Oh… see something you like? ~" She says seductively.

"Y-you have-?" Ash was about to ask.

"Yes, I'm actually one of the few who do have these." BB then says holding her own breasts in her hands.

"O-one? Who else has those?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh, you're just gonna have to wait and see." She says as she tapped him on the nose.

She then took off her skirt and removed her panties before getting on top of him and looked at him before motioning to her lips. He got the memo and decided to roll with it and move forward sharing a kiss with her, wrapping each other in their arms as the boy felt her boobs press against him. The kiss went longer than Foxy's did, but shorter than Mangle's as they separated to give one some breath.

But just before Ash could say anything, he was then shoved into BB's boobs as she giggled a bit. "Go on, you can do it if you want." She tells him as he was confused at first. "After all, I've never felt a mouth around them." He then understood when she told him.

He hand had hesitated at first, but she put her hand on his jaw and opened his mouth to put one of her nipples in. The moment it went in, he on instinct began sucking. She grunted a bit from the feeling and allowed him to suck for a minute before she took his mouth away from it then decided to move down inserting him into her.

They then started to move as moans filled the room as they started out slow. But as they kept going, BB started to speed up halfway through catching Ash by surprise. None the less, they kept going and going for a while as the girl's boobs bounced the same as well. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to take as long as Foxy or Mangle did and the boy ended up shooting into her more quick.

After that, she was the next to go into an unconscious state, and that meant another thing. "So, is it alright if I go next?" He then heard before looking to the side to see Bendy right next to him.

"Y-yeah, sure." He says as he sets BB next to him then allows the ink being to take off her overalls and he saw her slightly hard to recognize nipples. **Don't exactly know what they'd look like.**

"I might be a tad less hard to get in, if you wanted to know." She tells him before she lowered herself onto him already and then gave him a kiss.

But this one didn't last as long as the lasts and was pretty quick, so they could get started quicker. Ash put his hands on Bendy's hips and began to move for her up and down while doing some thrusts. They did this for while and they were both moaning just like the last few. Although, the boy was moaning less since he has done it three times already and was starting to get used to it.

As this was going on, Ash looked down at her breasts which were pushing against his chest thinking about how Bendy appeared to have the third biggest bust of the entire group here. Feeling it rub against him as they were going at it was only making him harder as she felt him grow inside her moaned out from the feeling of it.

Finally, after a while doing it, he shot his load into her. "Oh my, it really is warm…" Bendy says before she begins to fall onto him.

Knowing she's not his last, he gently sets her beside him after removing himself from her entrance. "Okay, who's next?" He then asks before looking over to see Bonnie approaching him. "Oh, guess it's you huh?" He asks her.

"Uh-huh, that's me." She says in her cute little tone.

"Okay, so do you want to do this like the last two or…?" He asked her.

"Oh, I don't mind. Ether way is fine with me. ~" She then tells him.

Ash thought about it, then decided to try something new. "Alright, get on you hands and knees." He then says getting.

"Um… Okay?" Bonnie says before she was moved to his bed and put on top of it. **(Jeez he must have a big bed)** "L-like this?" She asks him.

"Yeah, good." He tells her before removing her panties then getting to the point as he inserted himself in.

She felt him go inside and moaned out when he went past her artificial hymen. "W-wait, I wanna kiss you." She stuttered before she started feeling him thrusting in and out.

"You're gonna have to wait then." He tells her in between thrusts.

Ash was the one starting out and was showing his experience from the last few as he was able to contain his moans, meanwhile the bunny girl couldn't hold them in, especially with her breasts pressing against his sheets. As this was going on, she brought herself to smile as she was being pounded from behind, enjoying the feeling of it.

With his hands grasping her hips from behind causing her hold onto his sheets tightly, her pleasure was going high and through the roof. While this was going on Ash did something unexpected and decided to pull out which got Bonnie confused before she squealed as she was suddenly flipped onto her back and he inserted himself back into her but not before giving her kiss which silenced her moans.

He separated his lips from hers before he started to thrust inside her once more with his arms around her legs. Moans filled the room once again as another few minutes passed by with him thrusting in and out of her and he was once again reaching his end. Although, it was obvious by now that giving warnings was something he didn't need to do and with that, the robot bunny was the next to have his semen shot inside her.

After that, she went limp as well needing to restore energy. While she was in that state, the boy decided to take himself out of her as his member still remained hard, and set her aside on the bed. Then after that he felt something on top of his head which turned out to be his hat, before he felt large mounds press against his back.

He sighed while blushing knowing who it was. "Chica?" He asks almost rhetorically.

"Correct dear. So, since it's my turn, I'm guessing you wanna decide on what position for me to be in?" Chica asks him as he inhaled a bit.

"You know what? Please get on your back." He then says as she complied and got on the bed laying down.

Just as Ash was removing her panties, she decided to tease him a bit and grabbed his head with her legs shoving his face into her vagina. "Oops, it would seem that my legs malfunctioned. ~" She then says in her seductive tone.

To this Ash got a bit annoyed that he was being forced down but decided to roll with it. 'Fine, she wants to play it like that.' He then unexpectedly stuck his tongue into it which caused her to yelp a bit.

When he did so, he then began moving it around inside her as she felt it and was breathing a little as he kept going. Just feeling his breath on her entrance was enough to turn her on, now she was feeling him move everywhere inside of her while getting wetter by the minute. After a while of doing so, she decided to let him go and push him back a bit.

"Well, that was unexpected, but none the less very lovely." Chica tells him with her voice filled with lust. "Although, you know what you need to do next, right?" She then asks him rhetorically.

Ash got the message and decided to crawl to her face as his member was right at her entrance. "So, are you ready?" He then asks her.

"As if you had to ask, Darling." She then wraps her arms around him before pulling him into a loving kiss.

When he did so, they both moaned into the kiss as the boy brought his hand around and latch onto her breasts which caused her to twitch from the feeling of his hand massaging her boob as she kept moaning even after breaking the kiss. After that he hosted himself up with his knees then brought his other hand around to grab and massage the other boob.

"Oh, my, aren't you direct. ~" She says teasingly.

After a minute of fondling and feeling around her large breasts, he then put his hands to her hips and started to push himself deep into her, going past her artificial hymen as she moaned a bit when he entered. He wasted no time and began thrusting in and out in a rhythm as her boobs swayed to his movement and listened to the moans filling the room.

For Ash, he was starting to get used to this over time especially after his previous experience. 'Man, I can't believe this is actually happening… Never in a million years would I have expected to be doing something like this.' He thought to himself as he was still thrusting.

While doing this, Chica was giving seductive looks which was only more of a turn on. "I-It feels, so good… please… go faster…" She then says as he complied with her and started to pick up the pace.

As this was happening, Ash was starting to feel as though his end was coming near. It was coming to the point where he was about to have his next orgasm. However, the amount of time he has done this was lost as he was unable to keep track from putting all his attention into knocking up these robots, that and his mind clouding up with thoughts and want for banging them all.

That being said as said event was taking place, he then without warning blasted his seed inside of Chica as she moaned out in pleasure feeling him fill her up. "…S-so… good… ~" She says happy before he looked at her face as she looked back at him. "Thank you… I-I hope… we can do this… another time." She says before she falls into the same unconscious state as the others.

The boy sighed as he had done it once again before pulling out of her and setting her aside with the rest. He sighed as he tried to catch his breath for a moment, but it was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see SpringBonnie standing behind him already pulling down her panties while smirking at him deviously.

"Are you ready for me? ~" She then asks seductively as he looked at her while still having his member hard as steel standing up and just breathed in before exhaling.

"Okay." He knew what was next to come and was already ready. "You wanna pick a position or?" He asked her as she smirked.

"Well… if I get to decide… lay down sweetheart." She says as he looked at her for a moment before nodding and getting in the position she told him to get in.

After that, she then walked over and leaned in before kissing him on the lips for a few seconds before breaking from it. Then she gave him a seductive look before he then looked over at Marion to see her undressing herself, taking off her suit which showed her pale white body and dark grey nipples. **Well, if you were wondering what she looked like nude, this is how I see it.**

Ash then blushed at the sight as it took him all of his body power not to get a nosebleed. "Wait, what's going on? What are you two doing?" He asks confused and embarrassed.

"Well, we might have just come up with a way to save time and not keep the other girls waiting." SpringBonnie says as she started to straddle the boy and sat between his legs.

"Besides, I can't hold myself any longer." The Marionette decided to take her chance to kiss the boy herself.

While she was taking his mouth, SpringBonnie decided to put her hand on his dick and start stroking it as he moaned into his kiss. "It's very impressive that you still seem to be hard even after all this time. And I am glad for that." She then says before giving a lick up his shaft which caused him to twitch before Marion broke the kiss.

"She's not wrong, you still being hard even after having sex six times is honestly amazing. Even for a human such as yourself." She then says booping him on the nose. Then she climbed up onto him and stuck her pussy in his face as he made a muffled moan. "Go on and lick me clean." She then tells him.

"And while you're busy up there…" SpringBonnie says stroking his member a few more times before getting up and then inserting him into her as she moaned while he did so as well. "I'll get started here."

With that, she then started to move up and down on him as she let out lust filled moans while doing so. Ash was moaning as well, but that didn't stop him from sticking his tongue into Marion's vigina as she felt it and started moaning as he moved his tongue around inside her. The Marionette held onto the back of his head to him from breaking away from her pussy while SpringBonnie had her hands on his stomach for balance.

This was a new thing for Ash, having to hold up one girl that was riding him and one that had her entrance in his face for him to penetrate with his tongue. More new experiences from him and more of his mind began to cloud up as he placed a hand on SpringBonnie's hips while placing the other on Marion's while he began moving his hips on his own and keeping them from lifting themselves up.

After a couple of minutes of the two animatronics having their fun, Ash soon exploded inside of SpringBonnie as she moaned out in pleasure. "Yeeeeeeessss…" She says as her eyes rolled up before she then fell down unconsciously releasing the boy's member.

Meanwhile, Marion got off of his face as he gasped for air. "Oh my, already down after one filling? What a same. Might as well not let it go to waste." She the crawled down before she started licking his member still twitching hard which caused a moan to come out as she licked all around even wrapping her mouth around it taking in all the left over semen.

"So, are we just gonna do it like this?" He asks her as she stops and looks at him.

"Of course, no need to move at all, Darling. ~" She says before she then positioned herself over him and then started pushing him into her. "Oh-ho, they weren't kidding when they said it was big." She then started riding him as he was feeling his dick once more be eaten by another female's entrance once more.

This time Ash took action and took ahold of her hips before he started moving his own hips and thrust into her. He was breathing heavily as the heat was getting to him. It wasn't helping that not only was the lust starting to get the best of him, but hearing the constant moaning from the girls and seeing their breasts bounce so much was so much of a turn on he sometimes felts as though his shaft was getting even harder.

Then after the moment he had he unleashed another load into the Marionette as she moaned out before looking at him one last time. "T-thank you for… your cooperation…" She says before she falls onto him. "I hope we can… do this again… one day…" She then went into her unconscious state as he set her aside with everyone else.

After that, Ash smiled before he took off his hat looked at it, then placed it on the table. He was happy not just because of him seeing the girls, but now he's getting the chance to both make up for doing things to them they didn't deserve and showing his affection. With that he saw Freddy putting her hat on the table next to his then looked at him. He kept his smile before motioning her to come over with his finger.

She then giggled before she headed on over to him and did a small jump going into his arms causing him to slightly fall over since she is heavier than him. "So, it's finally happening… I can't believe it. I guess… I am a little nervous since… it is going to be my first time." She tells him while looking at him.

"Tch, c'mon. Mangle is more nervous than you are and she seemed pretty calm." He tells her as she giggles a bit. "Come on, let me take over for you." He then says as he lays her down on the bed on her back.

"So, guess it's time." She says as he puts his arms under her legs.

"Yeah, let's do this shall we?" He then asks rhetorically.

Then Ash started to insert himself into Freddy as she moaned from the pleasure already surging through her body as he moved past her artificial hymen. She moaned out loudly as he was now fully in her and her face was full of lust. Then the boy started moving in and out of her with ease due to his past experience so far.

"Oh, this feels so good… ~" She then says with glee. "Keep going."

He didn't stop and he kept up with his pacing as he started to slightly speed up which was causing more moaning of pleasure to fill the room. As he was moving he decided to try something different and removed an arm from under her leg. The robotic bear got confused for a moment, before he then groped her boob.

Her moaning became louder as he massaged her breast and thrust into her at the same time which was causing her to heat up so much that she already felt as though she was gonna pass out. This went on for a few minutes before Ash started to feel his end and then he fired himself into her filling her up.

"S-so much…" She says as she started breathing heavily. She looked at the boy with her face completely red before smiling and saying. "Thank you… I love you…" She then says before being the next to fall unconscious.

"… Y-yeah… love you too." He then says as he gives her a peck on the lips before moving her aside with the others.

Ash knew this wasn't over though, he still had one more girl to please for the night and after that, he figured it would be the last. He looked around the room but spotted no sign of Golden Freddy anywhere. He was wondering where she was and just when he least expected it, he was tackled down onto his back.

He looked up and saw her right on top of him with her breasts pressing against his chest. "Heh, look at you being the biggest of surprises, huh?" He asks before she put a finger on his lips.

Then she lowered herself down as she then started to kiss him like before. Only this time, he returned the kiss as it was more passionate this time as they wrapped their arms around each other. Then Ash felt something brush against his lip. Golden was asking for entrance and that he could deny as he let her in and they clashed tongues with each other.

They twisted around each other, saliva covering the other, and it all amazed Ash how realistic the people made these animatronics. They then separated with a string of saliva connecting their lips together. They then stared into each other's eyes for a moment as the bear had red covering her golden face while the boy felt like he was ready to pass out.

"So, you wanna get started?" He then asks her.

To this, Golden just gave him a look before turning herself around until she had her vigina in Ash's face and her face close to his member. With that, she then put her hand on his shaft and started stroking as he grunted a bit but was still used to the feeling. He then stuck his tongue into her entrance as she then brought his member into her mouth giving him a blowjob.

The ol 69 pose brought into the very room itself as they started pleasuring each other in the most ways possible. Golden sucking off the boy as Ash was eating out the yellow bear animatronic, sounds like something that wouldn't actually happen, right? But it was happening and they were loving the pleasure they were giving to each other.

Golden then lifted herself off of Ash's face and stopped giving him a blowjob before she moved her face to his and then looked deep into her eyes as she showed hints of lust on each inch of her face. Her entrance hovering over the boy's shaft as the tension between them grew a bit.

"C-can I?" He asks as if he needed to.

Then she lowered until the tip was touching the entrance. "Please…" He then hears from her mouth which was surprising since he remembered that she never talked before.

Ash didn't question it and decided to insert himself into his last customer for the night. Though, Golden didn't really moan like the others did, he grunted a bit when she sat up a little before grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts. She looked at him with the lust still filling her face as he got the message and began massaging the large mounds.

She did some silent moans while he was doing so as she then began to slowly move up and down on his dick. Silent moans were still emitting from her as Ash was grunting and breathing a bit heavy. He kept feeling all around her breasts, rubbing them squeezing them a bit, in some ways feeling as though he was getting a bit carried away but the softness of her boobs made them feel so real.

Then she started to pick up the pace as the boy had decided to also move his hips a few seconds afterwards. Golden's silent moans became slightly louder while Ash's grunts had gotten rougher, signaling he might not be awake for much longer. He was starting to get tired as time went on.

After spending so long fucking the other animatronics, he was losing his conscious and his vision was starting to get blurry. But he could still see Gold… She was starting to inch her way towards his face as they then kissed once again while still thrusting into each other and having the animatronic's boobs fondled with.

They had eventually lost track of time and they were just moving until they could not anymore. They started to feel close… both of them started to come close to reaching their climaxes, but Ash didn't have the energy to talk and Gold was more silent than she seemed so they just continued on and on. Then after a while, they both came together.

Cum leaking out of the animatronic's pussy right down the boy's dick as they came harder than before while moaning into the kiss. When that was over, they separated as Ash was losing his grip on Golden's breasts while his eyelids twitched trying to stay open just to say this last sentence…

"I… l-lo-ove… yo-ou… all…" He then says before he goes unconscious.

With that, Golden put her hand on his cheek caressing it as she smiled. "And we love you too, Ash Ketchum." She tells him before she lays herself on Ash's chest resting for the night.

In that time, Ash had lived with the animatronics and… ink-ish lady, and would sometimes spend time with one of them each when he was with them. He got to know them more and more each day and while not everyday was a day with sex, he still had a ways of pleasing them and keeping some of them at bay.

(Y/N) would sometimes ask about him and what he does when he gets home, but he would avoid answering and leave them a lie about it when it really, he can't leave the girls alone too long. With that said, everything doesn't really go as you'd expect, but it mostly goes great. And most people are lucky enough to have a full blown harem like this boy's.

The End…

**And it's over… finished with this series as a whole… it's one in the morning over here… and I finally finished it… Yeeeeesss…  
A-anyway, if you read what's on the top please let me know what you think in your review/comment down below. Sorry if it seems as though I've been on hiatus, I've been really having the following conditions. Motivation loss, busy on work outside of writing, writer's block, ETC. You get the idea.**

**Thank y'all for reading and if you want another book for this series… well that might not happen but it might. Anyway, thank y'all for reading once more and I'm done here.**

**PEACE OUT, dudes!**


End file.
